totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zabójcy snów
→ Odcinek XII ← ↓ Zabójcy snów ↓ ← Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy → Tam lasu krańce, gdzie Chochoły tańczą tańce Ranek w The Forest. Nie świeci słońce, nie śpiewają ptaki. Nad nieznanym z nazwy obozem wiszą grube, szare chmury. Jest chłodno, wieje dziwny, zimny wiatr. Drzewa szeleszczą, strumień szumi. Mimo, że atmosfera jest dość posępna znaleźli się tacy, którzy doceniali tajemniczy klimat. Jeff, Chase i Mary jedli śniadanie na polu namiotowym, za stołówką. Stał tam słomiany, wypleciony domek, oraz sterta desek wymieszana ze stertą cegieł. Ekipa prowadzących siedziała na kocu wyszytym w czerwono-niebieską kratę. Na kocu stał wiklinowy kosz. Każdy z trójki miał własny talerzyk i szklankę. Z koszyka wystawała butelka wódki, widać było też chleb, jakieś owoce, ciasto… Mary – Cudowny poranek! *podniosła do ust szklankę z czerwonym kompotem* Nie ma to jak spokojne śniadanie. Jeff oderwał kawałek leżącej przed nim bułki. Jeff – Daliśmy zawodnikom dzień wolnego, więc korzystamy, do końca. Chase przechylił szklankę z whisky, wyzerował. Chase – Dzisiaj chyba już ich ruszymy. Mary – Pewnie *wzięła do ręki rogalika, zamoczyła go w drzemie* Spotkanie już umówione. Jeff wyjął z koszyka kiełbasę, ugryzł. Jeff – Może tym razem bardziej się postaramy, by nikt nie zginął. Chase i Mary spojrzeli po sobie. Po chwili Mary wyjęła z koszyka wódkę, napełniła szklankę do połowy. Mary – Słuchaj Jeff. Ta gra nie mogła i nie może skończyć się bez ofiar. Chase – Dokładnie. My możemy pilnować, ale to oni sami popełniali błędy. Jeff zamyślił się, nalał sobie whisky. Jeff – Zostało ich 11. Kontynuujemy show i pilnujemy lasu... Z jedenastka damy radę. Mary opróżniła swoją szklankę, nie skrzywiła się, alkohol na nią zupełnie nie działał. Mary – Oj, oj. *wstała* Nie tylko my pilnujemy lasu. Jeff spojrzał na nią z dołu. Chase też. Oboje byli trzeźwi, na nich alkohol też nie działał. Jeff – Hm? Mary zakręciła biodrami. Mary – Tylko ci pozostali co pilnują lasu nie grają w naszej drużynie… Mary odgarnęła brązową grzywkę z twarzy i odeszła w stronę strumienia. Intro! Roślinny domek: Gęsto zarośnięty domek zarósł jeszcze bardziej. Trawa wystawała przez szpary w podłodze na wysokość metra. Zawodnicy nie przejmowali się tym, przejmowali się sobą. Villis i Exri siedzieli razem na łóżku. Obserwowali jak Rouse i Ymir się kłócą. Ymir – Miałaś się wyprowadzić! Rouse – Zostawiłam sprzęty badawcze! Ymir – Trudno! Mogłaś je wziąć! Rouse - Nie ma innego lokalu! Ymir – To noś je ze sobą! Rouse walnęła Ymir leżącym na ziemi kijem. Rouse – Ogarnij się! Weź relanium i przystopuj! *uderzyła kijem w podłogę, zrobiła dziurę* Ymir pomasowała się w ramię (tam dostała). Ymir – Walnęłaś mnie! Ty głupia pigwo! *zacisnęła pięść* Rouse - Głupia?! Sama jesteś głupią pigwą! Dziewczyny krzyczały na siebie. Ymir próbowała walnąć Rouse swoją torbą (w której nadal rósł krzak) zaś Rouse broniła się kijem. Exri i Villis patrzeli na to zniesmaczeni. Villis – To jest aż niesmaczne :/ Exri spojrzała jak Rouse siada na Ymir… Exri – Fakt. Exri – Chociaż ja się Rouse nie dziwię. Villis podrapał się po brodzie. Villis – Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić tak aby odpadła Ymir, przydałby się nam sojusz… Exri – Rouse chyba się dogadywała z Williamem, ja i Rain się za kumplowałyśmy… A u ciebie i Cole’a? Villis – He, he *podrapał się po głowie* Był nieprzytomny większość czasu. Exri – To nie dobrze :/ Coś trzasnęło. Rouse i Ymir przebiły się przez ścianę domku. Exri i Villis westchnęli. ' Domek zarośnięty przez mech: W domku byłej drużyny Czerwonych Kapturków panowała cisza. William i Constance siedzieli obok siebie, przytulali się okryci kołdrą. Sail siedział na łóżku naprzeciwko, w T-shirt’cie, obracał w palcach różową, kauczukową piłeczkę. Sail – Jak to możliwe, że ona zaginęła? *podrzucił piłeczkę, złapał* Ona wydawała się sprytna i obeznana w lesie. Constance podniosła głowę. Constance – Musiało się stać coś złego. Dziewczyna spojrzała na łapacz snów wiszący nad łóżkiem Nookie. Constance – To sprawka błędnych ogników. William pocałował dziewczynę w policzek. William – Tak myślisz? Constance – Ja to wiem. Te duszki wyglądają sympatycznie, mówi się, że wskazują drogę. W rzeczywistości prawie zawsze prowadzą cię w zagrożenie. Sail odbił piłkę od ściany, piłeczka wróciła mu do ręki. Sail – Czy skoro zaginęła to jest szansa, że żyje? Constance spuściła wzrok. Constance – Obawiam się, że nie :< Sail też spuścił głowę. Sail – Xiąże i Nookie, pochłonął ich las *westchnął smutno* William spojrzał na przyjaciół. William – Nie możemy się załamywać! *wstał* Musimy dalej walczyć. Nie damy się lasowi ani Chase’owi! Sail też wstał. Sail – Właśnie! Będziemy walczyć. Constance uśmiechnęła się lekko. Constance – Słusznie, słusznie… Nagle do domku wkradł się chłodny podmuch, Sail zadygotał. Sail – Robi się dziwnie zimno. Chyba założę bluzę. Blondyn wyjął spod łóżka niebieska torbę Nike’a. Wyjął z niej niebieską bluzę z kapturem, założył ją. Sail – Perfect. Od razu cieplej :D William – Super. To co? Śniadanie? Constance wstała. Constance – Dobry pomysł. Trio nie czerwonych nie kapturków opuścił domek. Sail jako ostatni, w głębi domku, w kącie stał smukły cień, który go obserwował… ' Zrujnowany domek: O dziwo ,,zrujnowany domek’’ był jeszcze bardziej zrujnowany. Brakowało połowy dachu, zaś pozostała połowa opierała się z trudem na przechylonych filarach. Cole i Nissa spali w kącie, przykryci dwiema kołdrami. Na 100% kołdry nie przepuszczały żadnego dźwięku. Rain i Thomas leżeli pod zmiętą kołdrą. Dziewczyna miała na sobie koszulkę chłopaka. Obudziła się, pocałowała go w policzek. Rain – Wstawaj kochanie <3 Thomas powoli otworzył oczy. Też pocałował dziewczynę. Thomas – Było cudownie :3 Rain – Wiem ^^ Dziewczyna wyszła spod kołdry, stanęła na chwiejącej się podłodze. Rain – Dobrze, że domek się nie rozsypał podczas tego. Thomas zaśmiał się, też wstał. Thomas – No były turbulencje :P Rain – Dałeś radę, dobrze jak na pierwszy raz ^_* Thomas zarumienił się. Thomas – Skąd wiesz, że pierwszy? Rain – E… No czułam… *zachichotała* Thomas – Aż tak źle :< Rain – Zmieńmy temat. Rain ubrała kurteczkę. Thomas – Pewnie. Thomas cofnął się o krok, nastąpił na krzywą belkę, która pękła. Chłopak poleciał do tyłu, uderzył w ścianę. Domek zatrząsł się i do reszty zawalił. Rain i Thomas wypełzają spod stosu belek. Thomas – Rain! *kaszle* Jesteś cała?! Rain – Wstrętne korniki ):< Pogorszyły sprawę… Co z Colissą?! Cole i Nissa wypełzli ze stosu desek. Cole – Co wyście robili? *zakaszlał* Nissa – Chaty teraz nie mamy! Cole podniósł się, pomógł Nissie wstać. Cole – Żyjesz? *spojrzał jej w oczy* Nissa – Jestem tylko trochę poobijana. Cole – Ulga… Cała czwórka spojrzała na zgliszcza. Rain – Trzeba będzie wygrzebać nasze rzeczy. Thomas – Dużo ich nie było… Nissa złapała się pod boki. Nissa – No dobra, ale nie chcę do końca show latać w jednych ciuchach. Rain – Przejmujesz się, tym, że pokarzą nas w tv? Nissa – Nie. Mam na to szczerze mówiąc wywalone. Thomas – Me too. Pewnie tego nawet nie będzie w tv. Cole – Połowy, lub więcej, naszych działań nikt nie kameruje. Rain – Ale milion obiecali. Nissa – I pewnie dadzą zwycięzcy, pod warunkiem, że nikomu nie piśnie o tym co się tu działo. Cole – Całkiem prawdopodobne. Zdemolowana stołówka: William, Constance i Sail siedzą przy swoim stole. Przed sobą mają kubki z parującą herbatą. William – Ekhm… Sucharki i trochę szynki... nie ukrywam, nie najadłem się. Sail napił się herbaty. Sail – Mogliby zorganizować zapasy. W przeciwnym razie braknie nam energii. Constance – Mamy maliny, w szafkach jest cukier… Sail – Na cukrze daleko nie zajedziemy :P Constance – Wiem *skrzywiła się* Chciałam dostrzec pozytywy tej sytuacji. Sail - A… To ok :D Optymizm – rzecz najważniejsza. William napił się. William – Ciekawe czy Złe Wilki do nas dołączą. Constance – Po wczoraj to nie jestem pewna. Sail – Niezbyt się polubiłaś z Nissą, co nie? Constance – Nie wiele osób działa mi na nerwy tak jak ona *posmutniała* żałuję, że nie byłam w parze z Nookie, może wtedy by nie zniknęła :< William przytulił Constance. William – Nie mieliśmy na to wpływu. To jedynie wina Chase’a i Mary. Sail – I Jeffa *dodał* William – Tja… ' Byli członkowie Czerwonych Kapturków pili herbatę w spokoju. Na stołówkę wszedł Thomas, dosiał się do nich. Sail – Hej ziom :D Thomas – Hej. Przybili żółwika. Constance – Twój partner z ostatniego zadania przyszedł, tylko twój…. Thomas rozejrzał się. Thomas – Pusto tu, ale nie dziwię się. Nikt inny nie chciał przyjść. William – Przecież mamy sojusz. Nie lubią nas jednak? Thomas westchnął. Thomas – No trochę się sprawy pokomplikowały. Sail – Mów *przysunął się do kolegi* Thomas – Cóż… Nissa pała do ciebie nienawiścią *spojrzał na Constance* a jej wróg to też wróg Cole’a, w końcu są parą… Constance prychnęła. Constance – Nie ogarniam tej dziewczyny. Wkurza się, bo chodziłam z Chasem. William przygryzł wargę. William – Ale już nie chodzisz *przytulił ją by się upewnić* Constance – Oczywiście, że nie. Z tobą już mnie łączy coś więcej… Thomas, mów dalej. Thomas – No to… Rain. Rain chyba nic do was nie ma. Ale chyba polubiła Exri, poszła się chyba z nią spotkać. Sail – O… To faktycznie znacznie komplikuje sprawy… William – Nasza przewaga maleje. Sail – Zostaliśmy w czwórkę. William – To zależy od Thomasa. Cała trójka spojrzała na chłopaka. Thomas – E… *podrapał się po głowie* Jestem… jestem z wami. Odetchnęli z ulgą. Thomas – Postaram się też aby Rain była z nami. A może wtedy przeciągniemy też na nasza stronę Exri. Sail – I znowu odzyskamy przewagę *przybił piątkę z Thomasem* William – Chwila. Jesteś przeciwko Cole’owi i Nissie? Byliście razem w drużynie… Thomas wypuścił powietrze. Thomas – No tak, szczerze to najbardziej odpowiadało mi jak grałem razem z wami i z nimi, ale kiedy już muszę wybierać, kiedy mam wybrać komu ufać… Sail – Wybierasz nas, to oczywiste *przerwał mu* Thomas – Tak. Nad strumieniem, za siklawą: Rain szła brzegiem strumienia. Patrzyła na wolno płynącą wodę. Nurt niósł ze sobą małe gałązki, szum wody komponował się z szumem drzew. Rain usiadła na kamieniu, wpatrywała się w wodospad. Rain – Cud natury *mówiła sama do siebie* Nie przypomina reszty tego zdradliwego lasu, ani cyt, cyt. Nagle obok niej, w błysku, pojawiła się Exri. Kosmitka żuła trawkę. Splunęła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko pokazując ostre zęby. Exri – Hej kumpelo! *usiadła obok Rain* Rain – Hej? Exri przyjrzała się jej, obwąchała ją niczym pies. Exri – Hm… Rain – Coś nie tak? *przejęła się* Exri – Pachniesz inaczej *zaciągnęła się* to pachnie jak… testosteron *_* Rain, czy wy… Rain zachichotała. Rain – Przed tobą nic się nie ukryje *roześmiała się* Jesteś jak pies myśliwski. Exri – Przestańmy już o tym gadać. Ostatnio to show robi się zbyt miłosne. Niedługo dostanie znaczek 18+ Rain zaśmiała się. Rain – Co się dziwić? Jesteśmy w potrzasku. Wszyscy chcą przeżyć swój pierwszy raz lub któryś raz… Exri spojrzała na koleżankę. Exri – Myślisz, że nie wyjdziemy z lasu cali? Zaakceptowałaś to? Rain – Nie do końca *spuściła głowę* Wierzę, że mamy szansę, ale… wiem, że możemy nie opuścić lasu. Exri – Racja *spojrzała smutno na płynący strumieniem konar* Rain – Jestem hedonistką. Żyję dla przyjemności. Jeśli moje życie ma się tu skończyć to zamierzam te ostatnie tygodnie wykorzystać na maxa :D *wstała* Exri – Słusznie! *też wstała* Trzeba żyć! Przybiły piątki. Wstały. Rain – No to… Exri, może byśmy tak… Exri – Sojusz? ^^ Rain zarumieniła się. Rain – Tak. O to mi chodziło. Exri złapała Rain za rękę i uścisnęła ją mocno. Exri – Super pomysł! *podskoczyła* Rain oparła się o smukłe drzewo, oderwała gałązkę, zakręciła cienkim patyczkiem w palcach. Rain – Chciałabym przejść do końca razem z Thomasem i z kimś bliskim… ciebie polubiłam ostatnio :) Exri – Miło mi :D Exri przysiadła z powrotem na głazie. Exri – Tylko jest sprawa. Rain – Słucham *uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko* Exri – Czy do naszego sojuszu może dołączyć Rouse? To moja przyjaciółka. Rain – Pewnie *zaśmiała się* Jej techniczne zdolności na pewno przydadzą się w grze. Exri – To super *wstała, klasnęła* To lecę ją wtajemniczyć. Rain – Oh tak. Leć, leć. Exri złożyła ręce i zniknęła w błysku. Rain przetarła oczy. Cofnęła się i… wpadła w krzaki. Rain – A niech to. *wstała* Myślałam, że nie jestem taka niezdarna. Dziewczyna otrzepała się z liści. Rain – Ciekawe czy są tu jakieś insekty? Podobno jeszcze atakują kleszcze… Rain poszła ścieżką wzdłuż strumienia z powrotem do obozu. Rain – A pomyśleć, że Thomas znalazł w tej spokojnej wodzie coś tak niespokojnego… W sumie po zobaczeniu tego wszystkiego to mnie już to tak nie dziwi *wzruszyła ramionami* ' Zdemolowana stołówka: Thomas, Constance, William i Sail zdążyli już opuścić stołówkę. Teraz w budynku znajdowali się inni uczestnicy poszukujący śniadania. Byli to Ymir, Villis, Cole i Nissa. Cole i Ymir przeglądali szafki w kuchni. Na podłodze leżało mnóstwo odłamków potłuczonych talerzy i kubków. Do tego mnóstwo sztućców. Cole – Mogliby to chociaż posprzątać *schował ocalały talerz do szafki* Ymir – I załatwić nam zapasy jedzenia *wyjęła z szafki plastikowe pudełko z białym proszkiem* Mąka *potrząsnęła pudełkiem*, wymieszana chyba z ryżem i ziarnem -,- Cole – Rozpieszczają nas -,- Ymir potrząsnęła jeszcze raz pudełkiem, to tworzyło się i biały proszek omiótł ją. Kaszlnęła, była caaaała w mące. Cole zaśmiał się zakrywając usta dłonią. Ymir – No k*rwa! Wkurzona Ymir kopnęła w ścianę. Z szafki spadło coś srebrnego. Cole – Znalazłaś coś *podniósł to coś, odwinął sreberko* Wow! Nie wierzę! Ymir trzepiąc się z mąki podeszła do niego. Cole – Czekolada! *uniósł tabliczkę czekolady w górę* Nissa! *wybiegł z kuchni* Ymir stała zła. Ymir – Ja ją powinnam wziąć -,- Nissa siedziała na stole. Obojętnie patrzyła na Villisa, który wyciągał nasiona z szyszek. Villis – Głupie szyszki *wygrzebał nasionko, położył je na niewielkiej kupce* Nissa – Ej! Drwalu! Zostaw te szypułki, nie najesz się nimi. Villis – Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie o survivalu? Nissa – Nie? Villis – Właśnie. Nasiona szyszek też z można zjeść. Mało to pożywne, ale jak do tego dodam maliny i jagody. Nissa – Pff. Nuda. Nagle do dziewczyny podbiegł Cole. Nissa – Co masz kochanie? ^^ Chłopak pokazał jej czekoladę. Nissa – Tak! Villis spojrzał na nich. Villis – Podzielicie się łupem? *zapytał z nadzieją* Cole – W sumie czemu… Nissa – Nie! Jedz sobie szyszki. Cole złapał Nissę. Cole – Nissa! Co ci jest?! Nissa przewróciła oczami. Odciągnęła chłopaka na bok. Nissa – Walczymy o życie. Energia jest nam potrzebna. Nie możemy wspierać wrogów. Cole – Ok. Pomóżmy Thomasowi, Rain i kapturkom. Nissa – Eh… A nie lepiej byśmy my mieli super siłę? Cole – Sami nic nie zdziałamy. Poza tym… Powinniśmy też coś dać Villisowi. Nissa – Czemu? *oparła się o ścianę* Cole – Niósł mnie wczoraj całe zadanie. Gdyby mnie zostawił być może zniknąłbym jak Nookie. Nissa zamyśliła się. Nissa – No dobra. Masz rację. ' Cole i Nissa podeszli do Villisa. Cole – Villis. Nissa przesadziła. Masz trochę *dał mu pasek czekolady* To tak w podziękowaniu za to, że mnie niosłeś ostatnio całą drogę. Villis zjadł kostkę. Villis – Dzięki, miło z waszej strony. Nissa – No. To musimy iść. Cole – Już? Nissa – Nakarmić innych przyjaciół. Wyszła ze stołówki. Cole wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nią. ' Ymir wyszła z kuchni, spojrzała na Villisa. Ymir – Tobie dali, a MI nic?! Villis uśmiechnął się złośliwie i dokończył czekoladę. Zgarnął nasionka i wyszedł. Czas wolny: Czas wolny. Zawodnicy siedzieli przed swoimi niezbyt stabilnymi domkami. Czekali na instrukcje od prowadzących. Rouse i Exri siedziały na werandzie swojego, zarośniętego domku. Ich domek był w najlepszych stanie, przecież wszechobecna trawa to nie problem. Dziewczyny jadły z metalowej miski leśne owoce. Exri – Pyszności. Dzisiaj wszystko się układa ^_^ Rouse – Tak :D Ten sojusz z Rain otwiera nam drogę do miliona. Exri zjadł jagódkę, oblizała się. Exri – A co z Villisem? Jest lojalny. Rouse – Wiesz co Exri… To cięższa sprawa… Rouse skinęła na nadchodzącego drwala. Exri – Pogadamy potem. Villis doszedł do domku, usiadł obok dziewczyn. Wysypał ziarenka z woreczka prosto do miski z owocami. Villis – Hej. Nasiona szyszki. Lepsze to niż nic. Rouse – Hej *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* No tak. Nasiona super rzecz. Villis – A o czym tak gadałyście? *zjadł poziomkę* Exri – O owocach ^_^ Rouse – Tak. Pyszne, co nie? Villis nic nie mówił, zjadł malinę obklejona nasionami. ' Rain i Thomas siedzieli razem na przewróconym, drewnianym słupie. Rain – Więc… Jak było na śniadaniu? Thomas – Ok. A nad strumieniem? Rain – Też ok. Patrzyli przed siebie. Spojrzeli na Ymir, która wciąż starała otrzepać się z mąki. Rain – Wygląda jak duch *rzuciła rozbawiona* Thomas – Tak *uśmiechnął się lekko* W tym lesie można spotkać duchy. Constance tak mówi. Rain – Skoro tak mówi to pewnie ma rację. Ymir przeszła przed nimi zostawiając za sobą ślad mąki. Rain – Aczkolwiek to pewnie nie o takich duchach mowa. Thomas zaśmiał się. Thomas – Raczej nie. Rain patrzyła na chłopaka, uśmiechała się. Thomas – Co się tak cieszysz *szturchnął ją lekko w bok* Rain – A nic ^^ ' Sail niespodziewanie usiadł obok Thomasa. Sail – Hej again. Rain – Cześć Sail *wychyliła się zza ramienia Thomasa* Co cię do nas sprowadza? Thomas – Dołączam się do pytania. Sail wskazał na siedzących na werandzie domku z mchem Constance i Williama – para przytulała się. Sail – Daję im więcej chwili tylko ze sobą. Rain zlustrowała chłopaka wzrokiem. Rain – Tylko dlatego tu przyszedłeś? *zapytała badawczo* Sail – Tak *nie przejął się jej badawczym spojrzeniem* Rain – A może… Jesteś zazdrosny, bo ty nikogo nie masz w lesie? Dlatego szukasz towarzystwa. Sail zaśmiał się. Zrozumiał (lub mu się zdawało) aluzję. Sail – Nie. Ha, ha. Chyba sobie pójdę i was zostawię… *już wstawał* Thomas – Nie *powstrzymał kolegę* Rain wcale cię nie odganiała. Rain – No. Nie chciałam być nie miła *uśmiechnęła się zrozumiawszy, że przesadziła* ' ' Zbiórka: W centrum obozu pojawiło się trio prowadzących. Zawodnicy wstali, odeszli od domków. Ustawili się przed ekipą. Mary i Chase stali trochę z tyłu. Jeff przed nimi. Prezentował swój nowy outfit – błękitną bluzę z kapturem, dżinsy i czarne air maxy. Jeff – Witam pozostałą jedenastkę. Ymir – Cześć. Jeff – Humory nie dopisują? Villis – Brzydka pogoda, mało jedzenia. Cole – Domek się zawalił. Jeff potarł podbródek. Jeff – Warunki noclegowe nie pasują. Mary – I tak nie są najgorsze w lesie. Nissa – Oh tak. Nic nie przebiję chatki leśniczego *założyła ręce* Oczekujemy dostawy jedzenia i nowego domku. Mary – Ale pyskuje -,- Chase – Taka młodzież *wzruszył ramionami* Jeff odwrócił się do Mary i Chase’a. Jeff – Pozwólcie, że ja załatwię *powiedział ostro* ' Jeff odwrócił się do zawodników. Jeff – Jeżeli się nie mylę to sami zepsuliście swój domek, nie umarliście też z głodu, więc nie jest tak źle. Constance – Ty sobie żartujesz?! Już prawie umieramy z głodu. Jeff zacisnął pięść. Jeff – Jesteście w lesie, cieszcie się, że jeszcze żyjecie. Brak dachu nad głową, czy jedzenia to jeszcze nic. Czekają was gorsze rzeczy. Exri – Jakie? *zaciekawiła się* Mary wyszła na przód. Mary – Dowiesz się. Jeff – Tja. Dzisiaj odbędzie się kolejne zadanie. Myślę, że nagroda was usatysfakcjonuje. William – Wystarczyć nam będzie jak nikt nie zniknie. Ymir – Niektórzy by mogli *powiedziała pod nosem* Jeff wziął głęboki oddech. Jeff – Proponuję wam wszystkim się zamknąć i słuchać instrukcji na dzisiaj *uśmiechnął się do zawodników* jeżeli ktokolwiek z ekipy będzie miał was dość to jest możliwość, że nie wytrzymamy i zostawimy was na pastwę lasu. KPW? Zawodnicy niezadowoleni pokiwali głową. Jeff – Cudownie. Szykujcie się na pieszą wycieczkę. Dzisiaj pójdziemy na zadanie piechotą. Grupowe jęki. Villis – Przedwczoraj i przed przedwczoraj chodziliśmy. Mamy dość chodzenia po tym cholernym lesie! Thomas – W dodatku jeszcze nim las zaatakował zadanie polegało na chodzeniu po lesie. Nissa – Nudne się robią twoje zagrywki :P Chase przeszedł przed Jeffa, zdecydował się bronić przyjaciela. Chase – A czego wy oczekujecie? Jesteśmy w LESIE. To nie park rozrywki gdzie możecie jeździć, skakać, spadać i latać. Żeby dojść na zadanie trzeba iść. Logiczne, prawda? Więc zamknijcie się i słuchajcie. Zawodnicy stali sztywno, ode chciało im się kłócić. ' ' Mary odgarnęła z twarzy brązowy kosmyk. Mary – Słyszeliście? Idziemy na wycieczkę. Zwartą grupą, za mną, nie oddalać się. Mary odwróciła się i poszła w stronę wyjścia z obozu. Zawodnicy ruszyli za nią. Jeff i Chase chwilę jeszcze stali na terenie obozu. Jeff – Dziękuje Chase *podniósł wzrok z ziemi* pomagasz mi. Chase klepnął przyjaciela w ramię. Chase – Od tego ma się przyjaciół. Chodź. Też musimy pilnować tej dzikiej hordy. Jeff – Tak *zaśmiał się* Blondyni podbiegli do grupki, zamknęli pochód. Gdzieś w lesie: Babcia Czerwonego Kapturka stoi oparta plecami o ścianę swojego domku. Patrzy się w las, w ręce ma metalowy kubek z kawą. Babcia – Cicho. Bardzo cicho. Zlustrowała wzrokiem wszystkie drzewa wokół. Babcia – Zero wszechobecnego terroru, po lesie nie biega zło… Staruszka pociągnęła łyk kawy. Zawiał chłodny wiatr. Otaczające polanę sosny zaszeleściły, nie uginały się jednak, wiatr był za słaby. Babcia – Na razie spokój. Się zobaczy co oni wymyślą. Kobieta dopiła kawę i wróciła do domku. Przed drzwiami pojawił się mały, czarny kot. Podrapał chwilę drzwi po czym czmychnął w las. Zostawił na drzwiach wydrapaną literę X … Droga na zadanie: Zawodnicy szli za Mary. Zaraz za wyjazdem z obozu wkroczyli w las. Szli pomiędzy drzewami. Wokół dęby i nieliczne brzozy. Liście szeleszczą pod nogami. Jest to jedyny szelest. Wiatr ustał. Jest cicho i chłodno. Tuż za Czerwonym Kapturkiem idzie Sail, kawałek za nim Constance i Willliam, oraz Thomas i Rain. Sail – Dokąd nas prowadzisz? *zapytał przyjaźnie* I nie odpowiadaj, że do domku z piernika. Mary wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Nie chciała zwalniać kroku. Teren nieco się podnosił, więc ostatecznie jej tempo spadło. Mary – Nie myślałam o chatce z piernika, myślałam o cukierkowym wodospadzie *powiedziała ironicznie* Ale podoba mi się twój tok myślenia i przenikliwość, serio. Sail wyrównał z Mary. Szli obok siebie, tym samym tempem. Sail – Ok. a tak na serio: gdzie idziemy? Mary – Niespodzianka. Mogę powiedzieć tylko, że spotkamy kogoś… lub kilku kogosiów, którzy mogą polepszyć naszą sytuację. Teren znów się wyrównał, wyrównał się też oddech bohaterów. Znów szli po równym terenie, tym razem jednak wkroczyli w las sosnowy. Szli dość szeroką i dobrze widoczną ścieżką, która pojawiała się znikąd. Sail – Jesteśmy w aż tak złym położeniu, że ty i Chase nie dacie rady? Mary – Schlebiasz mi, ale są sprawy w lesie, których ani ja, ani Chase się nie podejmujemy. Sail – I dowiemy się co to za sprawy? Mary – Tak. Być może las magicznie skróci nam drogę. Sail – Podejrzewam, że już to zrobił *spojrzał na mijane przez siebie modrzewie* Mary – Tak, kilka razy. Trochę za Sailem, pod rękę szli William i Constance. Dziewczyna patrzyła w górę, obserwowała czubki drzew i pokryte szarymi obłokami niebo. Constance – Duchy tu są *przestała patrzeć w górę* William – Dużo? Constance – Yhm. Są i nic poza tym. Wyją, ale wszystkie są szare i niewidoczne. Coś je powstrzymuje, inaczej niż było w ten dzień kiedy szukaliśmy leśniczego. William – Kapturek mówiła, że wszystko co powstrzymywało las pękło. Constance – Może się pomyliła. Ewidentnie coś więzi te duchy. One nie są hamowane one cierpią, ktoś je trzyma na siłę. Constance zacisnęła rękę na ramieniu Williama. William – Nie odcinaj mi dopływu krwi. Constance zwolniła uścisk. Constance – O. Pewnie. Przeszli obok młodej sosny. Pod nią leżała mnóstwo szyszek. Constance podniosła jedną. Constance – Zawsze lubiłam zbierać szyszki. Szli dalej. Thomas i Rain szli razem za rękę. Thomas – Taka cisza i spokój… Ciekawe dokąd idziemy. Rain – Wszyscy są ciekawi. Chłopak obejrzał się za siebie, Cole i Nissa byli kilak metrów dalej, przed nim Constance i William. Thomas wyjął z kieszeni złoty kompas. Rain – No nie. Znowu to. Thomas otworzył urządzenie, wskazówka zakręciła się kilak razy po czym stanęła, schował kompas. Thomas – Fascynujące. Ciekawe czy ma to związek z tym co znalazłem w strumieniu i w dziupli… Rain – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Skupiam się na tu i teraz. Thomas spojrzał w górę, wsłuchał się w ciszę. Thomas – Chciałbym tak jak ty umieć zapominać o problemach. Rain – Ja nie zapominam, ja tylko je odsuwam. Thomas wzruszył ramionami. Thomas – Ok, dobrze. Na samym końcu (przed Jeffem i Chasem) szli Villis i Ymir. Villis obserwował Rouse, która kroczyła przed siebie z niewielkim nadajnikiem wycelowanym w górę. Villis – Ciekawe co ona robi? Ymir – Pewnie szuka piątej klepki. Villis przewrócił oczami, pociągnął gałąź mijanego drzewa, puścił, strzelił Ymir. Ymir – Au! *pomasowała nos* Jesteś wstrętny. Villis – To nie chodź ze mną. Ymir założyła ręce. Ymir – Nie lubię nikogo w tym lesie. Zaczynałam was szanować, ale jednak mam wywalone. Villis – Fascynujące zwierzenia *stwierdził ironicznie* Ymir – A weź się zamknij *poszła szybciej, minęła Rouse* Villis dalej szedł spokojnym tempem. Domek na polanie: Babcia wychodzi z białego domku. Ma w ręku dubeltówkę. Babcia – Ta przeklęta starucha się zbudziła. Krasnoludki też są w lesie. Bóg wie jeszcze co. Kobieta zamknęła drzwi, zrobiła kilka kroków przed siebie. Babcia – I te wszystkie mroczne stwory z cienia. Coś nagle zasyczało, blisko przed nią, w gęstwinie lasu. Babcia – Wilki, niedźwiedzie… Staruszka podniosłą bron do góry, zrobiła krok przed siebie. Babcia - …Ludojady… Strzał. Zaciemnienie. Droga na zadanie: Ekipa wkroczyła w ciemniejszy, iglasty las. Wszędzie wokół nich gęsto pokryte, ciemnozielonymi igłami gałęzie. Ziemię pokrywa gruba warstwa mchu, gdzieniegdzie przebijają się poskręcane korzenie. Teren nie jest do końca równy. W ziemi pełno zagłębień i wybrzuszeń. Czerwony Kapturek zatrzymała się. Zatrzymała pochód. Mary – Stop! *odwróciła się do zawodników* Zawodnicy zadowoleni z postoju zatrzymali się. Villis, Rouse i Nissa usiedli na około metrowej kupce ziemi porośniętej trawą. Reszta stała opierając się o rzadziej porośnięte igłami modrzewie. Nissa – Szkoda, że nie mamy prowiantu *spojrzała na stojącego obok Cole’a* Cole – Ile mamy czasu na postój? *spojrzał na Mary* Mary – To nie postój. Ja wam wytłumaczę co nie co. Tak żebyście ogarnęli dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Constance założyła ręce. Podeszła bliżej. Constance – Słuchamy. Uwielbiamy twoje wyjaśnienia. Chase i Jeff stanęli za Mary. Sail odsunął się zaś od Czerwonego Kapturka, stanął trochę z boku. Sail – Słuchamy :) Mary odkaszlnęła. Wyprostowała się. Mary – Magiczne istoty leśne przed ujawnieniem się pilnowało kilku strażników. Większość z nich niestety przegrało i zostało zabitych; jednym z nich był leśniczy, którego zwłoki ktoś niedawno zniszczył *rzuciła zabójcze spojrzenie Cole’owi i Nissie* Nissa – Dawno i nie prawda *machnęła ręką* Mary przewróciła oczami, wzięła się pod biodra kontynuowała. Mary – Leśniczy był jednym ze strażników sfery fizycznej. Jego, jak i innych, działania można nazwać w dużym uproszczeniu, że były prowadzone dla dobra ludzkości. Constance - Po prostu należał do tych ,,dobrych’’ Chase i Jeff stojący za Mary pokiwali, ona się nie ruszyła. Villis – A ty do, której grupy się zaliczasz? Mary zdawała się nie usłyszeć Villisa. Mary - …Jednak są też strażnicy, którzy nie działają bezpośrednio dla ,,Dobra’’. To strażnicy sfery ,,metafizycznej’’. Chase stanął obok Mary. Chase – Można powiedzieć, że są neutralni. Nie są mrocznymi siłami lasu, ani strażnikami ładu. William – Rozumiemy *warknął* Chase cofnął się zażenowany. Chase – Kontynuuj Mary :) Mary – Spotkamy się dziś z ,,Zabójcami snów’’ Zawodnicy – Zabójcami snów?! Mary – Tak. To leśni strażnicy dbający o niszczenie potworów kroczących w snach. Służbę podejmują odludki, pesymiści, osoby o smutnych życiach, o problemach rodzinnych, tacy, którym wszystko jedno. Są oni szkoleni do zwalczania złych snów. To starodawny cech, istnieją od początku istnienia lasu. Tną złe sny swymi cienkimi ostrzami, cieńszymi niż włos, cienkimi i krystalicznymi, jasnymi jak światło. Zawodnicy słuchali, trawili informację. Rouse – Po co nam spotkanie z nimi? Brzmi jak szkolna wycieczka. Mary – Tam odbędzie się wasze zadanie. Poza tym jeśli się z nimi dogadamy to jest szans, że sytuacja z przed kilku dni się nie powtórzy, to znaczy, że wszystkie siły lasu nie zaatakują na raz. Zawodnicy stali chwilę w ciszy. Mary – Więcej szczegółów poznacie jak dojdziemy do ich posterunku. Za jakiś czas powinniśmy dojść na drogę. Chase – Ruszajmy. Czerwony Kapturek ruszyła przodem, za nią zawodnicy, na końcu blond prowadzący. Ekipa szła pomiędzy drzewami. Pnie porastał intensywnie zielony mech. Gdzieniegdzie z warstwy ściółki wyrastały gładkie, czerwone muchomory ozdobione na kapeluszu białymi kropkami. Nie były to jedyne grzyby. Nie zabrakło kulistych, żółtych purchawek, które ukrywały się gdzieś pod iglastymi drzewami, gdzieś w towarzystwie igieł. Pojawiały się też nieliczne krzewinki: parę fioletowych wrzosów, białe, spóźnione konwalie. Ta część lasu miała naprawdę kojącą atmosferę. Mary – Z życiem! Dotarli do jaśniejszego miejsca. Drzewa rosły trochę rzadziej. Na jaśniejszym obszarze znajdował się szary głaz. O głaz oparta leżała pewna osoba. Cała ekipa stłoczyła się wokół. Ten widok nieźle ich zaskoczył. Większość stałą z otwartymi szeroko oczami lub ustami. Villis odzyskał głos pierwszy. Villis – Melody? Osobą oparta o głaz faktycznie była Melody. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała jednak jak poprzednio… Miała twarz obklejona pajęczyną, brudne włosy. Rain – Nie żyje ;_; *przytuliła Thomasa* Jeff i Chase przykucnęli przy zwłokach. Jeff – Co się jej stało? *nerwowo spoglądał w prawo i w lewo* Chase przełknął głośno ślinę, spojrzał na Mary. Chase – Wytłumaczysz im? Mary – Pewnie *odwróciła się do zawodników* Widzicie tą biedaczkę? Spotkało ją coś czym zabójcy snów często się zajmują. Exri – Mianowicie? Mary – Krasnoludki. Zawodnicy spojrzeli na nią pytająco. Mary – Krasnoludki poza wyglądem nie mają nic wspólnego z wesołymi stworzątkami z bajek. Te tutaj są niematerialne. Atakują sny, wywołują koszmary, wyjadają umysł… To mroczne byty. Tworzą najgorsze, senne iluzje, po to aby zabijać i się pożywiać. Constance podeszła do Melody, odgarnęła pajęczynę z jej twarzy. Poniosła jej powiekę. Constance – Ma połączoną źrenicę z tęczówką, zrośniętą w czerń. Mary – Typowe dla ofiar krasnoludków *wzruszyła ramionami* Cole – Co z nią zrobimy? Mary – Chcesz targać te zwłoki? Raczej nie. Zostawimy je. Idziemy dalej. Mary ruszyła. Reszta poszła za nią, musieli zostawić ciało Melody. Jeff i Chase poczekali aż inni odejdą. Jeff – Skoro zabójcy snów nie wykryli ataku krasnoludków to… Chase założył przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Chase – To znaczy, że coś jest nie tak. Ruszyli. Zawodnicy szli za Mary. Po 10 min. Marszu ujrzeli przed sobą trawiastą drogę, dość szeroką, nie rosły na niej drzewa. Za to po obydwu jej stornach znów rozciągał się ciemny las. Mary – Droga. Prowadzi prosto do leśnego posterunku. Idziemy! Ekipa wkroczyła na trawiastą drogę. Poszli w lewo – w głąb lasu. O dziwo na drodze było widać dwie koleiny, wskazywało to na nie tak dawną obecność opon, a co za tym idzie samochodu. Większość zawodników wciąż była poruszona makabrycznym odkryciem… Exri i Rouse dyskutowały razem. Rouse – Zagadkowy zgon. Szkoda, że nie będzie okazji do autopsji :/ Exri – Nom :/ Pomyśleć, że parę tygodni temu znalezienie zwłok w takim stanie byłoby dla mnie czymś mega. Rouse – Mega dziwnym. Ale fakt. To show nas zmienia. Dzieje się tyle rzeczy. Już przestałam się dziwić magii, nie dziwią mnie zwłoki. Nie wiem co mogłoby mnie zaskoczyć. Exri – Nie wywołuj lepiej wilka z lasu ^^ *zaśmiała się* Podsłuchałam to powiedzenie od Krystynki. Rouse uśmiechnęła się. Rouse – Masz rację. Ale konkluzja jest jasna, nie wyjdziemy stąd tacy sami… o ile wyjdziemy :D Rouse i Exri szły dalej. Tym czasem za nimi ktoś inny rozmyślał nad losami Melody… Cole – Biedna Melody *ścisnął dłoń Nissy* Nissa – Zginęła jak inni, pogódź się. Cole – Była z nami w drużynie. Nissa – Była. Nie można się rozczulać aż tak. To było mroczne, taki horror, kocham horrory <3 Cole – Tylko to się dzieję na serio -,- Nissa machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Nissa – Wiec trzeba się skupiać na tym co serio dotyczy nas, a nie na potknięciach innych. Cole westchnął i spuścił głowę. ' Szli i szli trawiastą droga. Po obydwu stronach mieli ciemny las. Coś zawyło w oddali, przyśpieszyli kroku, byle oddalić się od wycia. Sail szedł równo z Mary. Sail – Co to? Mary – Wilki… lub gorzej. Sail – Jako Czerwony Kapturek chyba znasz się na wilkach :) Mary o dziwo też się uśmiechnęła. Mary – Rozpruwam im zawodowo brzuchy od 6. roku życia ^^ Sail – Nice *lekko drgnęła mu powieka* ' Spacer powoli dobiegał końca. Widać było koniec drogi. Na wspomnianym końcu znajdował się niewielki, szary budynek. W miarę zbliżania się zawodnicy widzieli co raz więcej szczegółów. Dwuskrzydłowe, drewniane drzwi z szybkami na górze. Nie było widać okien. Zatrzymali się na kilka metrów przed drzwiami. Ymir – To ich kwatera? *zapytała niedowierzając* Chase stanął obok Mary, ona złapała go za rękę. Chase – Tak, mało imponująca prawda? Ymir – Spodziewałam się jakiejś świątyni. Exri – Dojo ^^ William – Skoro to taka starodawna funkcja to liczyliśmy na starodawną bazę. Rouse – Starodawna baza dla staromodnych wojowników. Wtem drzwi otworzyły się. Z budynku wyszedł mężczyzna ubrany w czarny mundur. Miał ciężkie czarne buty, na głowie nosił żołnierską czapkę z małym daszkiem. Ostre rysy twarzy i lekko skośne oczy zdradzały jego azjatyckie pochodzenie. Strażnik – Zabójca Snów Cheng melduje się! *odsalutował* Zawodnicy patrzyli na mężczyznę szczerze zaskoczeni. Co innego Jeff, Chase i Mary, ci nie byli wcale zdziwieni. Rain – To są ci starożytni wojownicy niszczący sny cienkimi jak światło nożami? Mary – Z tymi nożami to dałam nieaktualne informacje :P Cheng stał niewzruszony, tylko się uśmiechał. Cheng – To prawda. To już nieaktualna metoda :) Zawodnicy zaczęli coś szeptać, szybko skończyli pod naciskiem spojrzenia Mary. Mary – Wchodzimy do środka. Cheng otworzył drzwi. Ekipa programu weszła za nim… Kwatera Zabójców Snów: Zawodnicy znaleźli się wewnątrz szarego budynku. Stali w holu. Drewniana, ciemna podłoga. Szare ściany. Kilka metrów przed nimi ciężkie metalowe drzwi, na prawo od nich otwór drzwiowy (no ale bez drzwi :P). Zaciekawieni zawodnicy zajrzeli do środka, znajdowała się tam małe biuro. Mały stolik, na nim przekaźnik radiowy. Na ścianie naprzeciw wejścia do biura wisiała duża mapa. Constance – To mapa The Forest? *wskazała palcem na mapę* Jeff – Tak. Jedna z najdokładniejszych. Constance przejechała po mapie palcem. Constance – A gdzie nasz obóz? Jeff – Mapę przestudiujesz kiedy indziej. Constance przysunęła się zniechęcona do Williama, przytuliła go. Rain – Jesteśmy już na miejscu. Jakie czeka nas zadanie. Villis – Właśnie *założył ręce* Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, do środka weszło jeszcze 3 mężczyzn. Jeden Azjata, jeden brunet ze zmęczonym spojrzeniem oraz jeden mężczyzna z lekkim, szarym zarostem i równie pustym spojrzeniem. Ymir obejrzała się na trójkę mężczyzn stojących za nimi. Ymir – Po co tu oni? Mary przysunęła się do Chase’a. Razem z dwójką prowadzących odsunęła się za Chenga. Jeff – Przygotują was do zadania. Trójka prowadzących wyjęła z kieszeni małe fiolki z szarym płynem, napili się. William – O nie. Oni chcą nas… Czwórka zabójców snów rzuciła na ziemię okrągłe bomby. Buchnęły one szarym dymem, Thomas – Chcą nas uśpić. Kilka osób od razu padło na podłogę. Inni stali. Cole i Thomas zakrywali usta koszulkami, Rain wstrzymywała oddech. W odróżnieniu od innych Sail i Constance spokojnie poddali się działaniu gazu i zasnęli. Thomas – No nie *padł na ziemię* Po chwili wszyscy spali, gaz spowił ich wszystkich. Mary, Chase i Jeff stali nieruchomo tak samo jak czwórka Zabójców Snów. Zadanie I: 11 osób leży w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, wszyscy śpią na drewnianej podłodze. W pokoju ustawione są drewniane stelaże, przypominają trochę piętrowe łóżka. Zamiast materacy mają jednak płaskie belki. Na belkach leżą białe płachty. W pomieszczeniu nie ma okien, są jedne, ciężkie, metalowe drzwi. Zbliżenie na zawodnika, dokładniej zawodniczkę – Nissę. Dziewczyna śpi, ma linkę przywiązaną do nadgarstka. Drugi koniec jest przywiązany do stelażu. Jest uwięziona, jak wszyscy inni. Nissa budzi się. Powoli otwiera oczy. Chce odgarnąć włosy z twarzy. Odkrywa, że ma tylko jedną, wolną rękę. Nissa – Co jest?! *szarpnęła, stelaż ani drgnął* Pomocy! Pomocy!!! Jej głośny krzyk odbił się od ciężkich ścian, obudził wszystkich pozostałych. William – Moja głowa *ruszył ręką, poczuł, że jest przywiązany* Co to ma być?! Rouse - Uwięzili nas ^^ *nie przejęła się tym faktem* Exri spróbowała przegryźć linę, nie udało jej się. Exri – Ta lina nie pozwala mi się teleportować! Ymir była przywiązana do tej samej konstrukcji co Exri. Spróbowała wstać, wywróciła się. Ymir – Złapali nas. Uwięzili i wyssą nam mózgi! Zostawili nas na pastwę tych dziwaków! Sail – Ogarnij się *rzucił spokojnie, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego* To zadanie. Gra jak wszystkie inne. Musimy poznać zasady i zacząć walczyć. Constance – No właśnie *przysunęła się do Saila – dzielili jeden stelaż* już kilak razy na usypiali. William – To lepsze niż kolejne łażenie po lesie. Thomas – W sumie racja *pokiwał głową* Tylko skąd mamy znać zasady? Cole poruszył się niespokojnie, wyjął z kieszeni mały, staromodny odtwarzać taśm. Cole – Może stąd. Nissa – Włączaj! *ponagliła go, szarpnęła związaną ręką* Cole włączył odtwarzacz, położył go na ziemi. Z urządzenia poleciało nagranie, cichy, męski głos – głos Jeffa. Nagranie – Witam was finałowa jedenastko. Zastanawiacie się co się dzieję. Odpowiedź jest prosta. Zaczęło się wasze pierwsze zadanie. Przejdzie je tylko 5 najlepszych z was. Zadanie jest proste. Musicie uwolnić się i wyjść z tego pomieszczenia. Możecie sobie pomagać. *koniec taśmy* Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Nissa – Czyli dalej idzie tylko piątka… Villis – I tylko ta piątka pewnie będzie miała szansę na nietykalność… Sail – Trzeba działać *spróbował rozwiązać linkę* Shit! Mega mocno związana. Ymir – Przydałoby się jakieś ostrze. Zawodnicy zaczęli się rozglądać. Zobaczyli to. W samym centrum pomieszczenia leżał mały nożyk. Rain – O jej. Wszyscy chwile siedzieli bez ruchu… Po czym… Nissa – Będzie mój! *skoczyła, tylko po to aby paść na ziemie* Za krótki! Ymir również próbowała się wyciągnąć, linka jednak ją hamowała. Rain przeglądała kieszenie. ' Thomas – Czego szukasz? *spojrzał na Rain* Rain – Noża, nie mam go ;_; Thomas – Spróbuj sięgnąć ten *maksymalnie odchylił się od stelaża* K****a! Rain – Nie przeklinaj ):< Thomas zarumienił się. Tymczasem walka o ostrze trwała. William wyciągał się, Villis zawzięcie odchylał się od stelażu. Oboje byli blisko, jednak też daleko. Rouse dzieliła stelaż z Ymir, z niezadowolona mina odskakiwała od drewna. Rouse – Mam za krótkie ręce =_= Reszta ciągle próbowała, szarpała, skakała, wyciągała się. Nissa szarpnęła ręką, wrzasnęła z bólu naciągając sobie mięsień, próbowała dalej, starała się wyciągnąć bardziej, zawzięcie sięgała do przodu, machała ramieniem, odpychała się nogą od stelaża. Cole był blisko; blisko Nissy, daleko od noża. Wyciągał rękę, pluł niezadowolony. Cole – Nie da się! Constance siedziała i myślała, Sail spojrzał na nią. Sail – Masz plan? Constance – Chyba niezbyt :/ Sail – Za to ja tak :D Sail położył się na plecach, wypuścił powietrze, wyciągnął się, spróbował sięgnąć butem. Sail – Już blisko… Działanie inną techniką zadziałało, Sail dotknął butem ostrza. Piętą ciągnął nóż po podłodze. Zgiął nogę kiedy… Ymir – Giń! Kopnęła Saila w nogę, nóż ślizgnął się po ziemi i wpadł w ręce Thomasa. Thomas – Tak! *zadowolony rozciął linę, wstał* Sail – Ty s*ko! *rzucił się na Ymir, nie sięgnął gdyż się skuliła* Thomas wstał rozejrzał się. Rain – Thomas, pomóż ^^ *spojrzała na niego błaganie* Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, rozciął więzy Rain. Rain – Dzięki *wstała i przytuliła go* Chodźmy. Rain już wychodziła, Thomas oswobodził jeszcze Saila. Nissa – Ej! Thomas! *krzyczała* Ratujesz go, a nie koleżankę z drużyny?! Sail wstał, zdjął resztkę linki z nadgarstka. Sail – Dzięx. Trzy osoby były już wolne. Thomas – Pomagamy komuś jeszcze? Rain – Pomóż Exri! Sail – Nie. Constance i Williamowi. Rain – Exri! Sail – Colliam! Kłócili się tak. Wtedy Thomas dostał kopa w kostkę. Złapał się za nogę, upuścił nożyk. Rouse podniosła go – to ona kopała. Rouse – Ha, ha! *wstała triumfalnie* Wolna! Rouse wypchnęła pozostałą trójkę z pomieszczenia. Rzuciła nożyk za siebie, daleko za siebie. Sail – Nie, Rouse, nie! Cztery wolne osoby stanęły w holu kwatery zabójców snów. Stała tam trójka prowadzących i czterej zabójcy snów. Jeff – Brawo. 4/5. Widziałem, że sobie pomogliście *wskazał na stary telewizor stojący w kącie, na taborecie* Sail – Tak! I pomoglibyśmy innym gdyby nie Rouse! Rouse – I tak moglibyście wybrać jeszcze tylko jedną osobę :P Thomas trzymał się za kostkę. Thomas – Musiałaś mnie nokautować? Rouse – Tak ^^ Rain – Pomogę ci, usiądź na ziemi. Thomas usiadł, Rain zdjęła mu buta. Dotknęła kostki. Rain – Boli? Thomas kiwnął głową. Rain złapała go za stopę, pociągnęła. Chłopak ryknął z bólu. Po kolejnych sekundach odetchnął jednak z ulgą. Wstał. Thomas – Wow. Nie boli :O Rain – Medycyna polowa to moja specjalność ^_^ Thomas podniósł Rain i mooocno przytulił. Thomas – Dziękuję <3 ' Thomas, Rain, Sail i Rouse stali przed trójką prowadzących. Rouse – Mamy czekać na piątą osobę? Jeff – Tak. Chase – Mogliście udostępnić komuś ostrze i nie byłoby problemu *zdjął sun glassy, przetarł je* nie wiadomo ile im to zajmie bez noża… Mary – Pewnie uschną tam z braku wody :P Czwórka zabójców snów nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła. Wtem metalowe drzwi zaskrzypiały. Powoli zaczęły się otwierać. Z ciemnego pomieszczenia wyszła piąta osoba… Była to Ymir. Wszyscy – Ymir?! Ymir – Zaskoczeni? Chase – Szczerze to spodziewaliśmy się Exri, a nie ciebie :P Ymir – Nie potrzebuję waszego wsparcia. Jestem tu! *tupnęła nogą* Sail – Jak udało ci się wyjść? Thomas – Dosięgłaś noża? Ymir – Uwierz mi, że jak ma się odpowiedni spryt to można rozwiązać każdy węzeł. Rouse przewróciła oczami. Rouse – Zrobiłaś to pazurami, czy zębami? Ymir – Nie. Retrospekcja: Zawodnicy starają się sięgnąć do wyrzuconego na koniec pomieszczenia noża. Inni próbują wyzwolić rękę wijąc się. Ymir zaś zagląda pod biała płachtę. Wyjmuje stamtąd żyletkę.' Ymir – Bingo! Przecięła linkę i wyszła nie patrząc za siebie.' Koniec retrospekcji. Mary – No cóż… Ok. Dobrze. Mamy piątkę szczęśliwców. Sail – Co będzie z resztą? Chase – Rozwiążemy ich po zadaniu *błysnął ząbkami do Saila* Sail – No to bierzmy się za drugie zadanie! Ymir – Tak! *zacisnęła pięść* Prowadzący zaśmiali się. Jeff – Skoro tak bardzo chcecie. Czwórka zabójców snów usunęła się na bok. Rouse – A co? Ci panowie nie będą się angażować? Mary – Puki co nie. Rouse – Ok. Mary wskazała zawodnikom na niewielkie biuro. Przeszli tam. W biurze znajdował się wspominany radioodbiornik, niewielka szafa. Do pomieszczenia przez spore okno wpadło odrobinę światła. Mary – Czas na kolejna grę. Głęboko w lesie: Babcia Czerwonego Kapturka idzie przez las z dubeltówką. Babcia – No gdzie jesteście… Wyczuwam was… Kobieta uderzyła lufą w krzak, ten zaszeleścił, ale nic z niego nie wyskoczyło. Babcia – Dziwne. Podparła się na dubeltówce, rozejrzała się w koło. Zawiał wiatr. Drzewa zaszeleściły. Podmuch niósł ze sobą przenikliwy chłód. Przez szare chmury nie przebijało się słońce, była zimno. Babcia – Coś mi to jednak nie wygląda na ludojady. Coś zaszło ja do tyłu, nie widać co. Babcia – To raczej… Za jej plecami słychać syk. Babcia – Windyghost… Zaciemnienie. Zadanie II: Piątka zawodników, czwórka zabójców snów i trójka prowadzących stoi w małym biurze. W kącie stoi mały sejf. Jeff – Waszym zadaniem jest odkrycie czterocyfrowej kombinacji. To zadanie wygra osoba, która otworzy sejf. Ymir – A jeżeli dwóm osoba to się uda? Rouse – Lub trzem. Jeff – Będzie dogrywka. Thomas podszedł do sejfu, przyklęknął, położył dłoń na klawiaturze. Thomas – Mamy tak po prostu je zgadnąć. Jeff – Absolutnie nie. Zabójcy snów zaśmiali się cicho. Chase – Będziecie mieli szansę by poznać każdą liczbę. Rain – Jak? Jeff – Pierwszą liczbę usłyszycie… z radia *wskazał na radioodbiornik* Cheng dostawił do stolika małe krzesełko, podłączył słuchawki do radia. Chase – Siadajcie :) Nikt nie chciał siadać pierwszy. Wszyscy stali za założonymi rękami. Ymir – Może Sail? Jesteś taki odważny *uśmiechnęła się chytrze* Sail – Panie przodem ^^ *zrobił zachęcający gest* No chyba się nie boisz :P Ymir potrząsnęła głową. Ymir – Jeszcze mnie ogłuszą, ty idź. Rouse – Chyba utrata ciebie mniej zaboli. Chase – Słuszna uwaga *przytaknął* Ymir pokazała całej grupce fucka. Ymir – Walcie się. Rozszyfruje to pierwsza i przejdę dalej. Dziewczyna usiadła na krzesełku. Zabójca Snów z pustym spojrzeniem założył jej słuchawki. Dziewczyna dostrzegła, że ma tatuaż na szyi – czarnego smoka. Zabójca z tatuażem – Gotowa? *zapytał obojętnie stając przy radiu* Ymir wystawiła kciuka w górę. Mężczyzna nacisnął jakiś guzik, coś przeskoczyło. Przekręcił antenkę. Ymir siedziała wstrzymując oddech. Słyszała cichy szum, jakiś szelest. Nic specjalnego. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, a mężczyzna wyłączył radio. Ymir – Ej! *rzuciła słuchawki na stół* To nie fair! Nawet nic nie usłyszałam! Jeff – To zadanie logiczne, sama musisz wykminić o co chodzi. Chase – Narzekaliście na zadania fizyczne, to teraz będziecie myśleć. Ymir – Ja słyszałam, tylko jakiś szelest -,- Pozostała czwórka patrzyła na siebie niepewnie. Obawiali się, że też nie ogarną. Jeff – Słyszałaś dokładnie to co miałaś. Stań z boku. Daj innym szansę. Ymir niezadowolona wstała i oparła się o ścianę. Ymir – Dawajcie. Może wam się uda -,- ' Thomas usiadł na krzesełku, zabójca z tatuażem nałożył mu słuchawki. Zabójca z tatuażem – Gotowy? *zapytał zmęczonym, obojętnym głosem* Thomas kiwnął głową. Zabójca włączył radio. Thomas zamknął oczy. Wsłuchał się w szum i szelest. To były odgłosy lasu. Ciche i delika… Zabójca wyłączył radio. Thomas – Super -,- *zrezygnowany zdjął słuchawki* Jeff – Chyba nie wyszło. Kolejny chętny lub chętna :D Thomas stanął obok Saila. Sail – I co słyszałeś? -Rouse usiadła na krześle, założyła słuchawki.- Thomas – Szumiało jak w lesie. Nic niezwykłego. -Radio zostało włączone. Rouse zamknęła oczy, słuchała- Sail – Coś charakterystycznego? -Zabójca położył palec na guzika wyłączającym.- Thomas – Nie. To trwało tylko kilka sekund. Rouse – A niech to! *odłożyła słuchawki i stanęła z boku* Dziwne to wyzwanie! Chase – 3:0 dla radia. Kto kolejny? Sail? Sail drapał się po brodzie. Mówił coś pod nosem. Sail – Kilka sekund? Kilka sekund… Tak! Blondyn ochoczo usiadł na krzesełku, założył słuchawki. Ymir – Wpadł na pomysł, geniusz j****y *założyła ręce* Rouse też opierała się o ścianę. Rouse – Sprawdziłabym z chęcią jego IQ *zatarła ręce* Thomas stanął obok dziewczyn. Thomas – Mogłabyś się zdziwić widząc wynik… Tymczasem Sail słuchał, miał zamknięte oczy… Zabójca z tatuażem – Koniec *wyłączył radio* Sail uśmiechnął się i wstał. Chase – Czyżby ktoś wykminił? Sail wypuścił powietrze i stanął obok reszty. Thomas – Gadaj, co odkryłeś. Rouse – Właśnie ^^ Sail wzruszył ramionami. Sail – Nie mogę wam powiedzieć *spuścił wzrok* To wyzwanie. Rouse i Ymir odwróciły się niezadowolone. Thomas – No ok :/ W sumie to cię rozumiem. Sail położył koledze rękę na ramieniu. Sail – Dzięki. Jakby co to nie musisz się bać ceremonii ^_* Thomas uśmiechnął się lekko. Odwrócił się. Spojrzał jak Rain siada na krzesełku. Thomas – Powodzenia Rain *powiedział pod nosem* Rain wystawiła kciuka w górę, zabójca z tatuażem włączył dźwięk. Rain zamknęła oczy. Powoli oddychała… Zabójca z tatuażem – Koniec *zdjął Rain słuchawki* Dziewczyna wstała, poprawiła włosy. Chase – Kolejna ogarnęła? Mary położyła sobie ręce na biodrach. Mary – Się okaże. Jeff – Dowiemy się wkrótce. Piątka zawodników wyprostowała się. Czekali na dalsze wskazówki. Rouse – Co teraz? Zabójcy Snów przeszli do holu. Zawodnicy poszli za nimi. Mężczyźni wskazali na mapę lasu. Znajdowało się na niej wiele różnych oznaczeń, brakowało jednak legendy. Rouse – Dobrze. Więc to mapa, co teraz? Jeff podszedł do mapy, poprawił włosy. Jeff – Ta mapa to wasza odpowiedź *wycofał się* Rain – To nasza odpowiedź? Jeff – Tak :D Rain przyjrzała się mapie. Stanęła obok Saila. Oboje zaczęli intensywnie myśleć. Ymir stała obok Thomasa. Patrzyli nie na mapę, lecz na myślący duet. Ymir – Co wymyślą? Co wymyślili? Thomas – Nie wiem. Chciałbym wiedzieć. Rouse tym czasem badała mapę. Przyglądała się jej z bardzo bliska. Cheng – Tylko nie napluj na nią. Rouse zignorowała go, oglądała dalej z bliska. ' Rain i Sail patrzyli razem. Wyglądało na to, że próbowali rozwikłać zagadkę wspólnie. Rain – Ta mapa jest naszym rozwiązaniem… Co to znaczy? Sail – Pamiętasz to radio? Rain – Pewnie. Raczej nie zapomniałam *zaśmiała się* Sail – No właśnie. Tam też musieliśmy spodziewać się niespodziewanego. Rain – Yhm *oderwała wzrok od mapy* Czyli co teraz? ' Sail przybliżył się do Rain, zaczął mówić ciszej. Sail – Ta MAPA to nasze rozwiązanie. Nie to co jest na mapie… Rain zastanowiła się. Rain – Naprawdę? Myślisz, że to o to chodzi? Sail pokiwał głową. Rain – Ok. *odwróciła się do prowadzących* Mamy to! Prowadzący i zabójcy snów spojrzeli na Rain i Saila zaciekawieni. Tak samo jak pozostała trójka zawodników. Rouse – Jakim cudem?! Sail – Spryt i nieszablonowe myślenie. Thomas uśmiechnął się. Thomas – Brawo :) ' Chase – W takiej sytuacji chyba możemy skończyć tą część zadania. Skoro inni nie mają pomysłu. Będą musieli strzelać. Thomas – Chwila. Ja rezygnuję z tego zadania. Rain odwróciła się gwałtownie. Rain – Czemu?! Chłopak podszedł do niej. Thomas – Nie jestem zbyt dobry w zadaniach tego typu. Ty dajesz sobie lepiej radę. Mary – Mówisz masz. Wypadasz *pstryknęła palcami* Dwójka zabójców snów złapała go pod ręce, pociągnęli go w stronę ciemnego pomieszczenia. Sail – Stop! Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Sail – Zostawcie go. Nie musi siedzieć w tej ciemnicy. Chase skinął na Mary, ona skinęła na zabójców, oni puścili Thomasa. Thomas – Dzięki Sail :) Mary – To moja zasługa *wskazała na siebie* A wy drogie panie? Gracie dalej? Ymir/Rouse – Tak! Mary – Widzę w was ducha walki. Dobrze. ' Zabójca snów z tatuażem zniknął w biurze, wrócił po chwili z czarnym workiem. Ymir – Co to? Czyjeś truchło? Mary – Niestety nie. W środku kryje się wasza trzecia odpowiedź. Nie wolno wam zajrzeć do środka, tylko wkładacie rękę. Rain/Sail – Luzik. Ymir – Nie? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ymir. Jeff – O co ci znowu chodzi? Ymir – Tam może być wszystko. Jeszcze mnie pogryzie, stracę rękę! Jeff – Nic takiego się nie stanie *skinął na zabójcę* Zabójca z tatuażem podszedł z workiem do Ymir. Zabójca z tatuażem – Wkładaj. Ymir niepewnie włożyła rękę do wora. Thomas – Co czujesz? Ymir maca coś w worku, ma odwróconą głowę. Ymir – Coś gładkiego. Śliskie, ma dziury… nie wiem co to. Chase spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. Chase – Masz jeszcze chwilę. Wczuj się. Ymir włożyła głębiej rękę. Ymir – Ma dziwny kształt. Jedną ręką trudno wyczuć. Zabójca z tatuażem przewrócił oczami. Zabójca z tatuażem – 10 sekund. Ymir zacisnęła zęby. ' Ymir – Co to jest. Dotknęła ścian worka… Zabójca wyjął jej rękę z worka. Ymir – Super -,- Chase – Mogłaś wymacać swoją odpowiedź. Jedną z cyfr kombinacji. Ymir – Ja nie miałam pojęcia co za przedmiot tam jest, nie mówiąc już o liczbie. Chase – No widzisz. Mężczyzna z tatuażem dał worek Rouse. Rouse – Moja kolej ^^ Ymir – Rob to szybko. Rouse – Pewnie… że nie :P Ymir – Grrrrr… Rouse podwinęła rękaw i włożyła rękę do worka. Rain – Co czujesz? Rouse – Coś jakby bakalie, lub kaktus lub opuncja bez igieł lub lód. Rain – Czyli nie powiesz =_= Rouse grzebała delikatnie w worku. Rouse – Hm… Mogłabym przysiąść, że miałam już kiedyś takie coś w łapkach. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco. Rouse – Tylko jaki to ma związek z sejfem… Chase spojrzał na zegar. Chase – Czas ci się kończy. Rouse wyjęła rękę z worka. Ymir – Tak szybko :O? Thomas – Nieźle *założył ręce* Tylko co ci to da, skoro jesteś dwa w tyle? Rouse – Jeszcze nie wiem. Muszę pomyśleć. Rain i Sail spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. ' Rain podeszła do zabójcy z tatuażem. Rain – Teraz ja sobie pomacam ^_^ Zabójca z tatuażem – Wkładaj łapę *powiedział totalnie bez emocji* Rain – Nie lubisz swojej pracy widzę :/ Zabójca z tatuażem stał nieruchomo z workiem. Rain – Ok, ok. Brunetka włożyła prawą rękę do worka. Rain – Macu, macy. Sail – Czujesz coś? Rain – Pewnie. Trudno tego nie poczuć. Sail – Jakie to jest? Rain – Specyficzne myślę, że dowiesz się co to *zbladła lekko* to musi być… *wyciągnęła gwałtownie rękę*. Chase – Tak szybko? Ymir – Szybko wymacała. Rouse – Musi mieć talent do tego :D Thomas przytulił bladą Rain. Thomas – Co się stało? Rain – Nnnnnic *spoliczkowała się* Nic takiego. ' Rain odsunęła się od Thomasa, założyła ręce. Rain – Dawaj Sail. To akurat łatwe. Zabójca z tatuażem podszedł do Saila z workiem. Sail – Lecimy *włożył rękę* Blondyn wymacał to co znajdowało się w środku. Zaśmiał się. Sail – Zagadka po warunkach dla mnie :D ' Sail uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i wyjął rękę. Jeff – Ktoś tu chyba poszedł z Rain na wyścigi. Chase – Kto pierwszy wyjmie rękę. Sail zadowolony podszedł do Thomasa i Rain. Sail – To było łatwe. Rain – Bardzo. Thomas – A co było w środku? Rain wyszeptała mu na ucho. Thomas – Oh my… Serio? Sail – Dziwi cię to? Zastanów się. Thomas pomyślał chwilę. Thomas – Nie. Ymir patrzyła na zadowolonych Rain i Saila. Ymir – Głupi frajerzy -,- Rouse odwróciła się do Ymir. Rouse – Dobrze ci tak. Gotuj się od środka. To podobno dietetyczne :P Ymir – To zadanie jest nie fair! Jeff – Halo. Proszę o uwagę *zaklaskał* Wszyscy spojrzeli na Jeffa. Jeff – Zgodnie z planem powinniście znać już 3 na 4 cyfry z szyfru. Ymir – Nie znamy jednej -,- Rouse - Mów za siebie. Rain – Powiedziała ta co zna. Rouse – Uwierz mi. Nie jestem głupia *powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie* Zapadła grobowa cisza. Jeff – Ok. Cudownie. Chyba czas abyście poznali ostatnią cyfrę kombinacji. Sail – Tak :D Jeff – Tym razem zadanie będzie dużo prostsze. Ymir – Uff. Przynajmniej ¼ zdobędę. Jeff zaśmiał się. Ymir – Co cię tak bawi? Jeff – Twoja wiara, że ci się uda. Ymir – Uważaj sobie, bo jak uwierzę to znikną ci te piękne ząbki *zacisnęła pieść* Jeff spoważniał. Chase przepchnął się przed niego. Chase – A jak ja zachcę to złowrogie leśne bestie rozszarpią cię szybciej niż zdążysz mrugnąć. Mary – I będziesz posiatkowana na więcej kawałków niż drzew w tym lesie. Ymir – Tja… *przewróciła oczami* Mary – Nie karz nam się przekonywać… Jeff – Tak. Posłuchaj ich. Ymir założyła ręce. Ymir – Teraz słucham ciebie. Jeff – Rozkosznie. Tak, wiec skupcie się. Zawodnicy wytężyli słuch. Zabójcy Snów nadal stali bez ruchu. Jeff – Czwarta cyfra kombinacji to… Zbliżyli się bliżej… Jeff – Pierwsza cyfra minus druga. Rain i Sail zbili piątki. Rain – Mamy to! Sail – Tak :D Thomas zaklaskał. Thomas – Brawo. Rouse – Hola, hola. Jeszcze musicie otworzyć sejf. Jeff – Racja. Najpierw musicie otworzyć sejf. Ymir spróbuje pierwsza. Ymir – Dobrze. Wszyscy przeszli do biura. Ymir przyklękła przy sejfie. Ymir – Co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne? *podrapała się po głowie* 1, 2, 3, 4. Sejf zapiszczał i poraził Ymir prądem. Ymir – Arrrgh! Jeff – Pudło. Mary – Nie znałaś żadnej cyfry, cienko. Ymir wstała i usiadła na krzesełku przy radiu. Ymir – Trudno *wzruszyła ramionami* Niech idą kolejni. Rain – Ja spróbuję ^^ Chase – Ok. Ale najpierw… Dwóch zabójców założyło Rouse i Sailowi opaski na oczy. Sail – I tak bym nie podglądał, znam kod. Rouse – Ja też :P Jeff – Tja… Blefujesz. Rain, dawaj. Rain przyklękła przy sejfie. Położyła palec wskazujący na panelu numerycznym. Rain – Ok *mówiła cichutko* 7… 4… 7… 3… Sejf otworzył się, zapikał. Sail uśmiechnął się. Rain – Yay! Jeden z zabójców szybko zamknął sejf. Rain – Nawet nie widziałam co jest w środku :< Jeff – Nie musiałaś. Sail, teraz ty próbuj. Sail zdjął z oczu opaskę, przyklęknął przy sejfie. Sail – Działam. Blondyn szybko wklikał ten sam kod co Rain. Sejf otworzył się. Sail szybko go zamknął. Sail – Proszę. Zrobiłem to. Mary i Chase spojrzeli na siebie. Chase – Dobrze im poszło. Mary – Yhm. Jeff uśmiechnął się. Jeff – Mamy jak na razie dwie osoby. Sail i Rain przytulili się. Thomas tylko się zaśmiał. Thomas – Rozwalacie system :D Rouse – Czekaj na mój kod *zerwała opaskę z oczu* Teraz będzie się działo! Thomas – Nie wątpimy *przewrócił oczami* Jeff – Proszę Rouse :) Rouse przyklęknęła przy sejfie. Wzięła głęboki oddech, przetarła rękawem czoło. Rouse - Skup się, skup się… Dziewczyna powoli wbiła 4 cyferki kodu. Rouse - ...4… 7… i 3… Sejf zapikał i… nie otworzył się. Rouse – Co?! *wstała nim kopnął ja prąd* Jak to?! Sail – Wpisałaś zły kod. Rouse wypuściła powietrze. Rouse – W sumie nie byłam pewna co do pierwszej cyfry :/ Jaki było kod? Ymir – I jak do cholery go wyczailiście? Rain mrugnęła do Saila. Rain – Mów. Sail – Kod to 7473. Ymir – Jak to poznałeś?! *uderzyła pięścią w ścianę* Sail – Radio, pierwszy etap był chyba najtrudniejszy. Słuchaliśmy transmisji z lasu. Trwało to 7 '''sekund. Ymir – Liczyłeś? :O Rain – Ja też ^^ Rouse – Ja obstawiłam 6. So close >.< Sail – Tak… Druga cyfra, od mapy… Rouse – Wyraz mapa ma '''4 '''litery, proste. Ogarnęłam po tym jak musieliśmy macać. Sail – My ogarnęliśmy wcześniej :P Rain – Właśnie :P Rouse machnęła rączką. Rouse – Nie ważne. Ymir – A co z trzecią cyfrą? Sail – W worku znajdowała się… czaszka. Zabójca z tatuażem wyjął z szafki worek, wyciągnął ze środka czaszkę i położył na sejfie. Ymir – To była czaszka? :O Thomas – Skąd ją macie? Zabójcy snów stali bez ruchu. Sail – Wyraz czaszka to '''7 liter. Rain – A ostatnia cyfra to 3''', czyli '''7 – 4'''. ''' Ymir – To było tak proste >.< Jeff – Mimo to nie zgadłaś. Ymir – No nie. Rouse też nie. Rouse – Co teraz? Jeff – Będzie dogrywka, specjalność zabójców snów. Czwórka zabójców snów zatarła ręce. … Głęboko w lesie: Babcia leży na ziemi z dubeltówką w ręce. Nad nią powietrze wiruje. Wiatr smaga ją po twarzy. Wieje ze wszystkich kierunków. Babcia – Windyghosts… Strzeliła dubeltówka w wir, nic to nie dało. Pocisk odleciał w inną stronę. Babcia – Nie dam się wam! Nagle z głębi wiru dało się słychać przeraźliwy pisk, rozpaczliwy krzyk. Babcia – Banshee? Wir zrobił się biały, kobiecie zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Spomiędzy drzew wychodzi czarnowłosa kobieta owinięta w biały, potargany całun. Ma bladą twarz ubrudzona ziemią i krwią. Włosy nienaturalnie wiją się na jej głowie. Jej chude, kościste dłonie zakończone są długimi, ostrymi pazurami. Babcia – To ty *przymrużyła oczy* Banshee zawyła przeraźliwie. Wysoki, głośny dźwięk niósł się lasem. Fala dźwiękowa wyniszczała. Babcia złapała się za uszy. Babcia – Nie zabijaj ich! Wiatr wiał co raz mocniej, wirował, dmuchał, smagał drzewa, niósł ze sobą liście, zrazu pojawił się deszcz. Zimne krople spadały z nieba, bębniły o mech, bombardowały drzewa. Chłodny wiatr i chłodny deszcz. W The Forest zadziało się prawdziwe piekło. Babcia nie miała sił. Banshee stanęła nad nią, zawyła przeraźliwie. Staruszce poleciał z nosa potok krwi… Kwatera Zabójców Snów: Piątka zawodników, czwórka zabójców snów i trójka prowadzących stoi w holu. Panuje cisza. Rain – To co teraz robimy? Sail – Na pewno dogrywka? *zapytał niepewnie spoglądając na Rain* Jeff pokiwał głową. Jeff – Punkt kulminacyjny dzisiejszej zabawy. Ymir – Tja. Zabawy -,- Jeff – Poczujecie się jak prawdziwi zabójcy snów… Wtem coś uderzyło mocno w dach budynku. Ściana pękła. Słychać było wiatr, wichurę. Jeff – Co jest? Światła zamigotały. Zrobiło się chłodniej. Chase – O nie *para poleciała mu z ust* W błysku pojawiła się blada kobieta w całunie. Mary – Banshee?! Blada kobieta dotknęła szyi Chenga po czym znikła. Silny wiatr wdarł się do budynku. Podmuch rozwalił drzwi wejściowe. Wiatr uderzał z potężną siłą, wiał w oczy, uniemożliwiał krzyk. Zrobiło się dodatkowo zimno. Coś zassało Chenga. Cheng – Pomocy!!! Trzymał się kurczowo framugi drzwi. Zabójca z tatuażem – Cheng! Zabójca z tatuażem wyciągnął rękę by pomóc koledze, sam jednak został zassany. Ekipa programu skuliła się i skryła w biurze. Patrzyli jak wiatr wyciągnął Chenga i Zabójcę z tatuażem z budynku. Kiedy znikli wciągnięci w bok wyleciała stamtąd fontanna krwi. Rain – Nie! *wrzasnęła* Wiatr wiał dalej. Rwał niemiłosiernie. Zerwał wiszącą w holu mapę. Dwóch pozostałych zabójców snów ledwo trzymało się na nogach. Thomas – Nie! Wychylił się za framugę, podał rękę temu z siwym zarostem. Jego czapka odleciała w dal, odleciał też drugi Azjata, zniknął w boku, zniknął w fontannie krwi. Thomas – Trzymaj się! *ściskał siwobrodego* Rain – Thomas! Zostaw go! Rain i reszta chowali się z boku, wiatr ich nie ruszał, okno wytrzymywało. Wiatr wiał dalej, uderzał w ściany, wył. Thomas nagle wyleciał z biura, złapał się framugi. Wiatr wysysał go. Sail – Thomas! Nie! Rain – Trzymaj się! Rain chciała się wychylić, powstrzymał ja Jeff. Jeff – Nie rób tego! Zginiesz! Rain wychyliła głowę. Thomas był nad ziemią, trzymał się tylko framugi. Siwobrody trzymał się jego nogi. Rain – Walcz!!! Wiatr trafił ja w twarz, silniejszy podmuch rozerwał drugie skrzydło drzwi. Siła ssąca była potężna. Nagły podmuch wciągnął Thomasa i siwobrodego. Oboje zniknęli poza budynkiem. Rain – Nieeee!!! Wiatr uderza z potężną siłą. Metalowe drzwi do ciemnego pomieszczenia również zostały wyrwane poleciały w las. Deszcz wpada do środka, na podłodze pojawiają się pierwsze krople wody. Coś wyje, gdzieś grzmi, słychać trzaski i huki. … Kwatera Zabójców Snów ocieka wodą. Ekipa programu stoi przed wejściem. Wszyscy są już rozwiązani. Przestało wiać, przestało padać. Kałuża wody zbiera się przed wejściem. Dwa skrzydła drzwi leżą blisko budynku, roztrzaskane. Na przedniej ścianie widać plamę krwi i dwie żołnierskie czapki. Chase wychodzi z budynku. Chase – Koniec nawałnicy. Wszyscy zawodnicy stali zbici w kupkę. Sail obejmował zapłakaną Rain. Rain – Co z Thomasem? ;_; Prowadzący nie skupiali się na zawodnikach, rozmawiali między sobą. Mary – Gwałtowna nawałnica i atak Banshee. Chase – Nie spodziewaliśmy się. Jeff – Co teraz? Mary – Skoro nawet oni zostali pokonani przez Banshee to nie wiem czemu nasz zawodnik miałby żyć. Mary odwróciła się, chciała odejść. Jeff – Stój. Poszukamy go. Mary – Chcesz szukać trupa? Jeff – Znajdziemy go. Wykorzystamy resztę do szukania. Mary – W lesie pełno wody i połamanych gałęzi. To naprawdę nie najlepsze warunki. To stało się tak szybko. Szybko i intensywnie. Jeff – Poszukają. Bez niego nie wracamy. Chase uśmiechnął się. Chase – Dbasz o innych Jeff. Jeff nie skomentował. Jeff – Mam serce. Mary spuściła głowę. Mary – Ok. Niech szukają. Jeff podszedł do zawodników, stanął przed nimi. Constance – Co tu się działo?! Jeff – Piekło. Atak złośliwego, groźnego upiora. Chase – I wietrznych duchów *stanął obok przyjaciela* Sail – Co teraz? Chyba nie wracamy do obozu? Jeff przełknął ślinę. Jeff – Nie. Nie zostawiamy innych w lesie, nigdy więcej. Teraz zaczniemy poszukiwania. Spenetrujecie cały teren wokół. Macie go znaleźć. Villis – Wszędzie woda i połamane gałęzie, nie wiem co to będzie… Jeff – Szukajcie. Poszukiwania: Zawodnicy podzielili się na trzy grupki, rozeszli się. Rain, Exri, Sail: W trójkę szli drogą. Mijali kałuże i oderwane gałęzie. Rain – A co jeśli on nie żyje *chlipała* Sail – Nic mu nie jest *starał się pocieszyć Rain* Rain – Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Sail – Nie mogę. To działo się tak szybko… Rain otarła spływającą po policzku łzę. Rain – Musimy go znaleźć. Przeszli nad szeroka kałużą. Exri – Wytężam zmysły, wszystkie, ale coś tłumi moje moce :/ Sail – Pewnie las *odgarnął mokre włosy z twarzy* Duchy zapewne szaleją. Rain oparła się o drzewo, ciężko oddychała, zwymiotowała. Rain – Nie dobrze mi *spuściła głowę* Exri – Nadmiar wrażeń… Siadaj Rain, odpocznij. Rain usiadła, oparła się o drzewo. Sail – Co teraz? Exri – Nie wiem :/ Chyba jej nie zostawimy. Sail – To zbyt niebezpieczne *rozejrzał się* Musi wstać. Rain, halo. Musisz wstać, bądź silna, dla Thomasa, dla was. Rain otworzyła oczy, powoli wstała. Opłukała usta wodą z kałuży. Wypluła ziemię i mech. Rain – Ok. Pójdę dalej… Sail złapał Rain pod rękę. Sail – Potrzymam cię :) Szli przed siebie, cała trójka. Exri – Myślicie, że tak daleko go zwiało? Sail – Oby nie :/ Przeszli kilka metrów. Natrafili na przewrócone drzewo. Exri – Mocno wiało *obejrzała pień* złamało się. Sail podszedł bliżej drzewa. Sail – Hm… Myślisz, że to przypadek? Exri – Co? Sail – Drzewo zagradza całą drogę, gałęzie zasłaniają dalszy odcinek… Exri – Natura płata figle. Kosmitka oparła nogę na drzewie, zawiązała buta. Sail zaś stał z założonymi rękami. Sail – A mi się wydaje, że to może być jakiś znak. Rain podeszła do drzewa, spróbowała zobaczyć przez gałęzie co jest dalej. Rain – Nie możemy go okrążyć *stwierdziła poważnie* Sail – Też tak uważam. Exri spojrzała na nich pytająco. Exri – Czemu? Exri – Właśnie, czemu? Sail – Las celowo przygotował taki test dla nas. Rain pokiwała tylko głową na potwierdzenie jego słów. Exri – Spróbowałam bym się przenieść na drugą stronę, ale tej mocy też nie mogę użyć :/ Sail – Pozostaje nam działać konwencjonalnie. Rain przyjrzała się drzewu, dotknęła chropowatej kory, pomasowała wierzchem dłoni delikatny mech. Rain – Musimy po nim przejść, wspiąć się. Sail przyjrzał się drzewu. Sail – W sumie powinniśmy dać sobie radę. Rain ożywiła się. Rain – Super. Róbmy to. Exri klasnęła. Exri – Jej ^_^ Constance, William, Rouse: Powyższa trójka zajęła się penetrowaniem najbliższego terenu wokół kwatery zabójców snów. Chodzili wokół budynku. Zatrzymali się za rogiem, za kolczastym krzakiem. Krzak był cały we krwi i strzępkach munduru. William – Kogo to krew? Constance – Prawdopodobnie jednego z zaginionych zabójców snów. Gdybyśmy nie byli wtedy zamknięci to widzieli byśmy więcej. Rouse – Ja nie byłam. To musi być Cheng… lub taki brunet z tatuażem… lub inny Azjata… William – Bardzo to nam pomaga -,- Rouse – Nie rozumiecie w czym rzecz. Po tym jak wiatr zassał Chenga, tego z tatuażem i Azjatę pojawiała się fontanna krwi… Constance – A kiedy zniknęli Thomas i siwobrody to krwi nie było *dokończyła z entuzjazmem* Jest nadzieja! William przyjrzał się krzakowi. William – Wiatr rozerwał ich i wbił w ten krzak, czemu im nie miałby zrobić tego samego tylko dalej? Constance - Nie siej defetyzmu *stuknęła Willa w bok* Rouse – Właśnie! William westchnął. William – A widziałaś przynajmniej, w którym kierunku ich zassało? Rouse – E… *podrapała się po głowie, popukała w skroń* William – Tak myślałem. Rouse – Ej! Ostatnio nie byłeś taki zmierzły -,- William – Ostatnio nie byłem przywiązany przez ponad godzinę *pomasował nadgarstek* ręce mi zdrętwiały. Constance – Mówicie o podchodach? Rouse i William przytaknęli. ' Rouse nagle dostała olśnienia, podskoczyła. Rouse - Eureka! Constance – Co? Rouse – Mam pomysł :D Constance – Wiesz gdzie mogą być? *spojrzała na ociekający krwią krzak* Rouse – Wiem, że mogłabym ich łatwo wykryć z użyciem nawet najprostszego nadajnika jaki zawsze mam ze sobą… William – Przecież po tym jak nas uśpili skonfiskowali nam wszystko. *pomacał drugi nadgarstek* nawet mój zegarek… Rouse – W tym rzecz. Podejrzewam gdzie mogli to ukryć. Constance – W środku! Rouse – Chodźmy! Okrążyli budynek. Weszli do środka. Hol był w słabym stanie. Ściany popękały, sufit też. Nie działało światło, a przez durze zachmurzenie światła naturalnego było mało… Wszędzie były liście i woda. Rouse – Zajrzyjmy do sejfu *weszli do małego biura* William – Znasz kombinację? Rouse – To było drugie zadanie ^_* William – Okay. Rouse przyklękła przy sejfie. Wpisała kod. 7473. Sejf otworzył się. Drzwiczki ukazały wnętrze… W środku nie było rzeczy uczestników. Rouse – Coooo?! O_O William zajrzał do środka. Wyjął stamtąd niewielką fiolkę. Constance – W sumie ten sejf był za mały na nasze rzeczy. Muszą być gdzieś indziej, potem poszukamy. Rouse przypatrywała się naczynku z srebrna cieczą. Rouse – Jakaś szpurka menzurka *zaśmiała się* Ciekawe co to za specyfik. William odkorkował to. William – Pewnie jakiś narkotyk. Lepiej to wywalić. Constance odebrała mu fiolkę. Constance – Mam przeczucie, że to jest nasz klucz. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Constance napiła się srebrnej cieczy. Cole, Nissa, Villis, Ymir: Trzecia grupa poszukiwawcza nie była całkowicie zadowolona ze swojego składu. Sprawdzali las na prawo od drogi. Szukali, Nissa podeszła bliżej Cole’a. Nissa – Nie chcę go szukać -,- Cole – To nasz kolega z drużyny i z sojuszu *odparł cicho* Nissa – To czemu nie uwolnił nas na pierwszym zadaniu? Cole – Bo dostał w kostkę od Rouse? Nissa – Pff. Uratował Rain i Saila. Cole – Bo Rain to jego dziewczyna, zaś z Sailem był w parze na ostatnim zadaniu? Nissa przewróciła oczami. Nissa – Ten sojusz już nie istnieje *kopnęła leżącą na ziemi, spróchniałą kłodę* Cole – Dlatego, że nie lubisz Constance? Nissa – Tak, na przykład dlatego. Cole złapał ją za ramiona, odgarnął grzywkę, spojrzał jej w oczy. Cole – Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko i skup się na logicznej strategii *puścił ją* Nissa stała bez ruchu i uśmiechała się. ' Cole przeszedł nad wypełnionym wodą zagłębieniem w ziemi. Pomógł Villisowi przesunąć ułamany konar. Villis – Myślisz, że go znajdziemy? Cole – Staram się tak myśleć. Ale… Villis spojrzał na kolegę. Villis – Ale? Cole – Nookie nie znaleźliśmy. Tego poetę i Melody znaleźliśmy nieżywych… Villis pokiwał smutno głową. Villis – Myślę, że to wszystko mogłoby się nie zdarzyć gdybyśmy bardziej o siebie dbali. Cole odwrócił się, spojrzał na Nissę, która niezadowolona kroczyła po mokrym mchu. Cole – Wiele relacji w tym programowe jest dalekich od przyjacielskich. Villis kiwnął głową. Villis – Niestety. Kawałek dalej Ymir z o dziwo dużym zaciekawieniem zaglądała w każdy zakamarek. Do dziur w ziemi, pod krzaki, w kępy trawy i leśnych skrzypów. ' ' Ymir odrzuciła kilak gałęzi. Odkryła dziurę w ziemi. Ymir – A co to takiego *wychyliła się by zajrzeć i wpadła do dziury* Ymir kaszle ziemią. Jest na dole. Ymir – Jasny gwint! Zobaczyła przed sobą dość szeroki, ale niski tunel. Widziała, że tunel idzie ku górze. Ymir – Chyba lepsze spokojne podejście niż tu pionowe ściany. Dziewczyna poczołgała się tunelem. Dotarła do końca, przebiła ziemie ręką, wypełzła spod niej tuz pod nogami Nissy. Nissa – Ymir?! Ymir – O hej, pomożesz wstać *wyciągnęła rękę* Nissa pociągnęła Ymir. Nissa – Co tam robiłaś? Ymir – Znalazłam podziemny tunel, dziwna sprawa. Nissa – Podziemny tunel powiadasz? ' Ymir otrzepała się z ziemi. Ymir – Nie wiem czy go znajdziemy :/ Nissa – Szczerze to mi nie zależy *usiadła obojętnie na jakiejś kupce ziemi* Ymir – A powinno *usiadła obok niej* Nissa – Why? Ymir – Na każdym zadaniu trzeba iść na maksa :) Nissa – Hm… W sumie racja… Rain, Exri, Sail: Tej trójce udało się przejść na drugą stronę drzewa. Stanęli na drodze. Przed sobą mieli mnóstwo kałuż i mnóstwo zwianych liści. Widać było parę połamanych gałęzi. Exri – Armagedon. Sail – Dokładnie. Rain rozejrzała się, złożyła dłonie, zawołała. Rain – Thomas! Thomas!!! Echo odbijało się od drzew, poleciała w głąb lasu. Rain – Nie ma go *spuściła głowę* Sail – Spokojnie. Będziemy go szukać do skutku. Exri – Aż znajdziemy jego zwłoki :D Rain spojrzała błagalnie na Exri po czym się rozpłakała. Rain – On nie żyje! ;_; Sail starał się ja uspokoić, przytulił ją. Ona waliła go rękami po klacie i po placach, była zrozpaczona. Rain – Nie żyje! Nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje! Echo odbijało się od drzew. W końcu wycieńczona Rain padła na kolana. Rain – Nie wiem po co skakaliśmy przez to drzewo *pociągnęła nosem* Exri schyliła się, dostrzegła idącego po ziemi żuczka. Exri – O! On nam pomoże! Sail i Rain spojrzeli zdziwieni na Exri. Exri – No co? Nie mówiłam, że gadam ze zwierzętami? *spojrzała na żuczka na jej palcu* mów żuczku :) Żuk leży do góry nogami. Żuk - Exri – Yhm. Tak, tak. Wiem, że straszna burza… Wiesz gdzie jest Thomas? Żuk - Exri – To taki chłopak. Taki z zieloną grzywką. Żuk - Exri – O nie :O Serio? Rain – Co powiedział?! *przyskoczyła do Exri*. Exri – Że tu go nie ma, nie po tej stronie drzewa. Rain lekko się uśmiechnęła. Rain – Czyli nie wywiało go tak daleko… Wracamy, dzięki żuczku. Pocałowała żyjątko na placu Exri. Kosmitka odłożyła go na trawę. Sail – Wracamy. ' Znów przeszli przez powalone drzewo, tym razem jednak troszkę radośniejsi. Cole, Nissa, Villis, Ymir: Ta czwórka przeniosła się na drugą stronę drogi. By penetrować znajdujące się tam zarośla. Gąszcz w dużej mierze budowały… paprotki. Cole był wyraźnie niespokojny, Nissa szła razem z Ymir, więc chłopakowi został tylko Villis. Villis – Cole, coś nie tak? Cole – Nie, nic. Czemu pytasz? Villis – Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. Cole odsunął rękę kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że dotknął niskiej paprotki. Cole – Nie. Wszystko gra. Villis przyjrzał mu się badawczo. Villis – Chodzi o paprotki, prawda? Cole – Sssskąd wiesz? *odsunął się od większej paproci* Villis zaśmiał się. Villis – Uwierz mi. To widać. Cole spuścił głowę. Cole – To nie jest jakiś irracjonalny strach. Naprawdę ściga mnie kwiat paproci… Villis – Obiło mi się u uszy. Cole – Serio? Villis – Musimy się trzymać razem. Tutaj każdy wie o każdym. Cole zastanowił się. Cole – Każdy wie prawie wszystko. Villis – Tak jest *zajrzał pod krzak* Urok małej grupy. Cole – Skupiamy się na przeżyciu, a nie na knuciu. Villis – Dlatego jeśli w końcu dojdzie do ceremonii to czeka nas moc zaskoczeń. Cole zaśmiał się. Cole – Racja. Odwrócili się. Kontrolnie spojrzeli na dziewczyny. Villis zmarszczył czoło. ' Ymir i Nissa chodziły razem. Zaglądały w gęste paprocie i kępy traw. Do wszystkich dziur. Ymir – Penetrujemy wszystkie dziury. Nissa otrzepała rękawy z ziemi. Nissa – Chcemy wygrać. Ymir - Jak go znajdziemy to podzielimy się wygraną. Nissa – Serio? Ymir – Pewnie. Trzeba dbać o przyjaciół. Nissa podniosła zdziwiona wzrok. Nissa – Przyjaciół. Ymir – Nie będę ukrywać. Mam swój kodeks. Jestem fair, dla tych, którzy są fair dla mnie. Nissa – Okej. >''' Dziewczyny razem przeszły przez pas jagodzin. Ymir – Nie idźmy dalej *zagwizdała głośno* Villis! Cole! Nie idźmy głębiej w las! Nissa – Wracamy! Chłopacy niechętnie wrócili. Ymir – Poszukamy jeszcze inaczej. Poszły na drogę. '''Constance, William, Rouse: Constance leży na czarnej podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami. Otwiera je. Constance – Gdzie ja jestem? *rozgląda się* Wszędzie wokół czerń. Nagle coś rozbłyska. Białe wiązki światła tworzą 12 krawędzi. Pośród czerni tworzy się świetlisty sześcian. Constance wstała. Constance – Dziwne *sięgnęła do kieszonki po fiolkę z dziwnym napojem* Gdzie ja jestem? Dziewczyna grzebie w kieszeni. Wyrzuca różne rzeczy: łapacz snów, szklaną kulę, pióro jakiegoś ptaka… i w końcu nóż. Nóż o świetlistym, cienkim ostrzu, które przy jednym ruchu dziwnie szumi miecz świetlny. Constance – To jest to słynne, cienkie jak światło ostrze! A zabójcy snów nie działają w sferze realnej. Dziewczyna usiadła po turecku na czarnej podłodze… lub suficie? Constance – Świat snów jest relatywny. Perspektywa się odwróciła. Constance siedziała na ścianie. Constance – Każdy postrzega to inaczej. Zakreśliła w powietrzu okrąg. Z świetlistego konturu wypadło białe koło. Poleciało w górę. Perspektywa znowu się zmieniła. Constance siedziała na podłodze, w rękach miała płaskie koło. Constance – Wszystko jest jednocześnie płaskie i wypukłe. Hm… Ten napój musi być mocniejszy niż wszystkie zioła jakie znałam. Dziewczyna wstała, podniosła koło. Constance – Skoro ja śnię, ale jestem świadoma, to może mogę poznać odpowiedź. Podeszła do ściany… lub sufitu… Constance – Jestem w kostce, jestem wszędzie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Constance – Wszystko jest wszystkim, mogę widzieć wszystko. Zrobiła krok w tył. Constance - Teraz się dowiem… Gdzie… on… jest… Rzuciła świetlistym kołem. Koło uderzyło w ścianę. Ta popękała jak szkło i rozpadła się. … ??? – Constance! Constance! Dziewczyna otwiera oczy. Nad nią nachylają się William i Rouse. Dziewczyna wstała z gracją. William – Wszystko dobrze? *podtrzymał ja, by się nie wywróciła* Constance – Wszystko ok *mówiła trochę śnięta* Rouse – Znalazłam w szafce nasze sprzęty. Wzięłam mój sonar, namierzymy go. Constance ziewnęła. Constance – Wiem gdzie on jest. William – Serio? Constance uwolniła się z jego uścisku. Wyszła z biura, wyszła z budynku. Skręciła w lewo. William – Czekaj! Rouse – Właśnie! Pobiegli za nią. Constance poszła w lewo, wzdłuż boku, potem znów skręciła w lewo. Znaleźli się na tyłach sześciennego budynku. Znajdowała się tam metalowa drabina na dach. Constance – Bingo… olingo *zaśmiała się i weszła na drabinę* William i Rouse poszli za nią. Cała trójka weszła na dach. Leżało tam mnóstwo gałęzi i liści. Było tam kilka kałuż. Constance odgarnęła gałęzie. Constance – Jest. Thomas leżał na dachu, kaszlnął, obudził się. Thomas – Co się dzieje? *mówił sennie* William – Trzeba mu pomóc! Zabrał resztę gałęzi, pomógł Thomasowi wstać. Rouse – Zabierzmy go na dół. Opatrzymy mu rany! Thomas był istotnie mocno podrapany. Constance – Trzeba zebrać wszystkich. Znieśli chłopaka na dół. Punkt krytyczny: Zawodnicy i Mary stoją przed wejściem do kwatery zabójców snów. Mary – Cieszcie się, że w czasie kiedy wy go szukaliśmy my skołowaliśmy apteczkę. Rain tuliła się przejęta do Saila. Rain – I nic mu nie będzie? Mary – Nie wiadomo. Chase i Jeff znają się na medycznej pracy, powinni dać radę. Rouse – Też bym go po operowała. Może ten zabójca snów, który przyszedł z wami chce się dać pokroić? :D Mary – Siwy Hugh ma się dobrze, lepiej od waszego kolegi. Ze wnętrza słychać krzyk. Wszyscy starają się zajrzeć, ale Mary tarasuje wejście. Mary – Szyją go w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. I tak nic nie zobaczycie. Sail – Jestem studentem medycyny, mogli mnie wziąć. Constance położyła koledze rękę na ramieniu. Constance – Masz ważniejszą pracę *zaśmiała się patrząc na wtuloną w chłopaka Rain* Sail – Bardzo śmieszne -,- Ymir i Nissa stoją z boku. Ymir – Nie znalazłyśmy go *zaciska pięści* Nissa – On cały czas był na dachu -,- Cole stanął pomiędzy nimi. Cole – O czym tak szepczecie? Ymir – O konspiracji, której ostatecznym celem będzie pozbawienie mężczyzn oczu. Cole – Ok? XD Nissa – To nic takiego skarbie. Jesteśmy ciekawe co z Thomasem. Cole – Oby dobrze. Nissa – Yhm. Cole przytulił Nissę. Cole – Dobrze, że ty jesteś bezpieczna. Nissa uśmiechnęła się. … Minęło około pół godziny. Chase i Jeff wychodzą z budynku. Panuje cisza. Exri – I jak? *zapytała cicho* Chase zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Chase – Jest… dobrze. Rain – Tak! *podskoczyła* Thomas wyszedł z budynku. Miał plaster na czole, bandaż na ręce i podarte spodnie. Rain – Thomas <3 Rzuciła się na chłopaka, przytuliła go. Ten tylko lekko stęknął. Rain – Przepraszam, że tak mocno *zarumieniła się* Thomas stanął wśród zawodników. Sail – Co się stało? Thomas – Wiatr wiał, rzucał mną… Jeff – Będzie żył. Ma parę szwów na plecach i klacie. Na szczęście brak złamań. Chase – Troszkę rozdarte przedramię, ale obejdzie się bez amputacji :D Zawodnicy odetchnęli z ulgą. Z budynku wyszedł też siwobrody zabójca snów – Hugh. Constance – Co teraz będzie? Ściemnia się, będziemy wracać do obozu? Jeff – Nie. Zostajemy tutaj. Nie wiemy w ogóle czy obóz ciągle stoi. Rouse – A co z resztą zabójców snów? Chase - W tej strażnicy była tylko czwórka. Trzech zginęło. Zostaniemy tu. Nie będziemy chodzili nocą po lesie. Villis – Będziemy tu nocować? Ekstra. Chase – Wiem. Nasze kontakty z zabójcami snów się jednak kończą. Hugh będzie sobie w biurze przy radiu. Hugh kiwnął głową. Mary – Nasze plany zostały tymczasowo pokrzyżowane :< Sail – Ok. A co z programem? Kto odpadnie? Jeff – Zaraz się ściemni zrobimy głosowanie. Zawodnicy usatysfakcjonowani pokiwali głowami. Jeff – Do waszego użytku oddajemy ciemną salę. Macie tam łóżko podobne konstrukcje. Wyśpicie się. Chase – Oferujemy komplet śpiworów, znajdziecie je w kącie pokoju. Exri – Nice. Jeff – Macie teraz czas dla siebie. Możecie poszukać jedzenia wokół. Podobno gdzieś niedaleko są jagody. Chase – Przygotujcie się taktycznie i logistycznie. Prowadzący odeszli w las. Zawodnicy zostali sami. William – To działajmy. Wieczór, czas wolny: Constance i Sail chodzili po lesie w niewielkiej odległości do strażnicy. Do plastikowych worków zbierali leśne owoce. Sail – To co robimy? Constance – Nie wiem. Ostatnio nie myślałam o ceremonii. Sail zebrał z małego, samotnego krzaka trochę jagód. Sail – Kogo chcemy się pozbyć? Constance – Nissy. Wprowadza negatywne emocje. Sail – Racja. Ona chyba już nie chce z nami współpracować. Usuniemy tak jedyną, dobrą sojuszniczkę Cole’a i uzależnimy go od nas. Constance – Ostra taktyka *schyliła się po poziomkę* Sail – Musimy dojść od końca. Ja, ty, William… Thomas, Rain. Constance – Jesteś dość pewny siebie w dobieraniu finałowej piątki. Sail – Bo kto jak nie my? Jesteśmy w większości. Constance – Nie wiemy jak zagłosuje Rouse, nie wiemy co zrobi Cole. Nawet nie jesteśmy pewni do Thomasa… Sail – Ja jestem pewny. Constance – Ok. Szukali dalej. … Ymir i Nissa spotkały się za budynkiem. Ymir – Co robimy? Na kogo głosujemy? Nissa – Powinniśmy się skupić na tym kto zagłosuje z nami. Ymir zaśmiała się, zapaliła papierosa. Ymir – Tu może być problem. Nissa – Pogadajmy z nimi. Zbierają jagody lub szykują posłania. Ymir wydmuchała dym. Ymir – Więc? Nissa – Cole jest ze mną. Zagłosuje tak jak my. Ymir - Jesteś pewna? *zaciągnęła się* Nissa – Tak. … Villis, Rouse i Exri rozkładali swoje śpiwory na pułkach. Exri spała nad Rouse, Villis na stelażu za nimi. Villis – Pierwsza eliminacja od dawna. Rouse – Pewnie wszyscy o niej gadają ^^ Villis – Tja *włożył prześcieradło do worka na śpiwór – zrobił sobie poduszkę* Exri – Na kogo zagłosujemy? Rouse – Pytanie raczej z kim? Cała trójka spojrzała na Thomasa i Rain, którzy razem robili miejsce do spania dla siebie. Exri – Z nimi? Lubię Rain :3 Rouse – Oni są chyba z Sailem, Constance i Williamem… Też lubię Willa. Ale w takim układzie nas jest w sumie 8. 4:4. Do nas dołącza Rain. Villis – Może Cole zagłosuje ze mną *podrapał się po brodzie* Rouse – Nie wiadomo. Trzeba by z nim pogadać. Villis – I wybrać cel. Exri – Dziś mamy za mało czasu na knowania. Wywalmy kogoś, a sojuszami zajmujmy się jutro. … William siedział za przewróconym drzewie, nad ułamanym konarze. Głaskał szarego wilka. William – Oj Silver. Robi się niebezpiecznie. Boje się co będzie dalej. Wilk zaskomlał, połasił się do nogi właściciela William – Mogę ufać tylko dwóm osobom, tak stu procentowo… Wilk patrzył mu w oczy. William – A prowadzący to socjopaci. Wilk szczeknął. William – No może nie Jeff… William wstał, popatrzył w dwie strony lasu. William – Ciekawe co będzie dalej… Głęboko w lesie: Pośród połamanych gałęzi, rozrzuconych liści i kałuż deszczówki leży złamana dubeltówka. Czerwony Kapturek podnosi broń, zdejmuje kaptur. Mary – Dopadła ją. Chase zeskoczył z drzewa obok. Chase – Banshee? Mary – Tak. Eh… Duch za duchem. Wszystko atakuje po kolei. Chase wyjął z kieszeni sun glassy, po namyśle je jednak schował. Chase – Szukajmy różowej. Ona też znikła, przypominam. Mary – Właśnie dowiaduje się, że moja babcia została zabita, a ty chcesz szukać zawodniczki?! Chase wypuścił powietrze. Chase – Tak *uśmiechnął się szeroko* Paskudna była z niej teściowa. Mocno biła patelnią. Mary podeszła do niego i strzeliła mu potężnie z liścia. Spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy i pocałowała go. Mary – Ok. Szukajmy. Poszli dalej. Ceremonia: Zawodnicy siedzieli na rozkładanych, turystycznych krzesełkach przed kwaterą zabójców snów. Światło dają dwie wbite w ziemie pochodnie. Przed zawodnikami stoją Jeff, Chase, Mary i Hugh. Jeff – Została was tylko 11. Już zaraz z 11 zrobi się 10. Dziś bezpieczni są tylko Rain i Sail, wygrali wyzwanie. Rain i Sail przybili żółwika. Chase – Dzisiaj na specjalna ulgę może też liczyć Thomas. Po przejściach dziś może czuć się bezpieczny. Thomas – Dzięki *powiedział zachrypnięty, kaszlnął* Jeff – Nim oddacie głosy. Mam parę pytań… Rouse, odniosłaś porażkę w walce o nietykalność. Jak się z tym czujesz? Rouse – Byłam blisko *spuściła głowę* Niestety byli lepsi. Jeff – Czy czujesz, że ta porażka może pociągnąć za sobą większe skutki? Rouse – Dzisiaj prawie każdy może czuć się zagrożony. Jednakże, chyba nie ja powinnam bać się najbardziej. Jeff – Kto w takim razie? Rouse – Sama nie wiem *zaśmiała się* Jeff – Ok… Nissa. Do tej pory generalnie wszystko dobrze ci szło, nie byłaś zagrożona. Dzisiaj jednak nawet nie przeszłaś pierwszego zadania. Czemu? Nissa – Nie miałam wpływu na to kogo uwolni Thomas *rzuciła chłopakowi groźne spojrzenie - On nie zareagował.* Jeff – A ty nie mogłaś zdobyć noża? Nissa – Jak widać nie. Jeff – Uważasz, że poradziłabyś sobie w zadaniu logicznym? Nissa – Nie wiem jakie to było zadanie. Musiałabym spróbować. Jeff – Ok. Ostatnie pytanie: Czy czujesz się zagrożona? Nissa zastanowiła się. Po chwili pokręciła jednak głową. Nissa – Obawiam się tylko łowczyni duchów. Constance przewróciła oczami. Jeff – Ok. Może w takim razie Constance się obroni. Constance – Bronić mogę się tylko przed leśnymi duchami. Podkreślam, tak dla ewentualnych chętnych do głosowania na mnie, ja znalazłam Thomasa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. Thomas – Dzięki raz jeszcze *wychrypiał* Jeff – Ok… Żałujesz, że nie przeszłaś pierwszego zadania? Constance – Sama nie wiem. Uwierz, że trochę się dziś nagłówkowałam i bez tego. Jeff – Dobrze. Ostatnia osoba, która w tym zadaniu również wyjątkowo zeszła na tylny plan – Willliam. William – Tak? Jeff – Masz coś do powiedzenia? Jakiś apel? William – Pomyślmy kto nam najbardziej szkodzi, dopiero potem głosujmy. Jeff – Piękne słowa *zaklaskał*. Zapraszam do biura, wchodzimy pojedynczo i wrzucamy głosy do urny. Exri – Pójdę pierwsza ^^ *poszła* ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Jeff wraca z urną. Zawodnicy siedzą i czekają. Jeff – Dziś nie mam leśnych mieszanek. Przeczytam głosy i pożegnamy frajera. Cisza. Jeff – Ok. *wyjmuje pierwszy głos* Constance *pokazuje kartkę* Constance – Dzięki Nissa *przewraca oczami* Jeff zamieszał ręką, wyjął głos, pokazał. Jeff – Nissa. Nissa – Dzięki Constance *założyła ręce* Jeff – To nie tylko Constance *pokazuje głos* Nissa po raz drugi! Nissa – Pff. William. Cole patrzy na swoją dziewczynę niespokojnie. Jeff – Teraz mała odmiana *pokazuje głos* Ymir. Ymir pokazuje fucka Rouse. Rouse posyła jej buziaka. Jeff – 2:1:1… *pokazuje głos* 2:2:1. Ymir, doganiasz Nissę! Ymir – Będą jeszcze z dwa *przewraca oczami* Jeff wyjmuje dwa głosy. Pokazuje głos opatrzony rysunkiem drzewka iglastego i z trzema czerwonymi paskami. Jeff – Mówisz masz :D 4 na Ymir, 2 na Nissę, 1 na Constance. Ymir – Rouse kogoś przekonała. Wal dalej. Jeff – Ok *pokazuje głos* Constance. Constance – Zdarza się. Jeff – 4:2:2. Lecimy dalej. *pokazuje głos* Nissa. Nissa – Co?! *podniosła się* Jeff – 4:3:2. Nissa – Super -,- *usiadła za założonymi rękami, założyła nogę na nogę* Jeff – Mamy jeszcze dwa głosy. Zawodnicy poza Nissą i Ymir siedzą spokojnie. Jeff wyciąga dwie kartki. Otwiera je – 2 głosy na Ymir. Jeff – Ymir. Stosunkiem 6:3:2 odpadasz z programu. Ymir – Jprdl. *wstała* Nienawidzę was wszystkich! Hugh podszedł do niej od tyłu, wbił jej strzykawkę w szyję, zasnęła. Przełożył ją sobie przez ramię i poszedł drogą w las. Villis – Co z nią będzie? Mary – Hugh ją odniesie. Villis – Dokąd? Mary – Chyba się nie przejmujesz :P Villis – Nie :D Jeff – Ok. Konie ceremonii. Możecie iść spać. W waszej sali są rzeczy skonfiskowane na czas 1. zadania, weźcie je. Zmęczeni zawodnicy poszli do swojej sali spać. Prowadzący stali chwilę sami. Chase – Dobrze, że ona odeszła. Jeff – Tja… Rozstawiliście namiot na dachu? Chase – Tak… Tylko tak się składa Jeff, że no… *spojrzał na przyjaciela zakłopotany* Mary – Chcemy spać sami. Jeff spuścił głowę. Jeff – Dobrze. Mam biuro i koc *odszedł ze spuszczoną głową* Mary przytuliła Chase’a. Mary – Mamy noc tylko dla siebie ^^ Chase – Smutno mi :( To mój przyjaciel. Mary – On ci nie da tego co ja :P Chase – Tak :< Mary zaciągnęła go do namiotu, na dachu kwatery… Koniec. Zadowolony z eliminacji? Tak Nie Rozkminiłeś/łaś zadanie drugie? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest